<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire on ice by lmas5474</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686410">fire on ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmas5474/pseuds/lmas5474'>lmas5474</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As in characters way past their expiry dates will die, Assassinations Galore, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Itachi is seriously OP, Mostly Show-based, Not for Dany or Tyrion Fans, S6-S8 reimagined plus S9 lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmas5474/pseuds/lmas5474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and Blood?<br/>Pshh!<br/>None does it better than an Uchiha.</p><p>Or,</p><p>A cracked song of ice and fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol, this is a bit crack...Itachi is pissed off for being reanimated (by yours truly) and will be ooc (vulgar and sarcastic). He's here to kick some Westerosi nuts.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just say they all speak the same language...Language barriers are a pain to deal with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi ignored the cold as he body flickered through the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. </p><p>He was not amused. No, he was Fucking Pissed. Why the gods and other shit-for-brains shinobi think he’s nothing but their puppet on strings, existing to dance to their songs of madness, he’ll never understand. </p><p>Everything that happened during his clusterfuck of a first life and the short-lived second one as a reanimated corpse should have been enough amusement for them. </p><p>The Uchiha Clan. The ANBU. Danzo. Konoha. Akatsuki. Madara. The bloody battles. The fucking wars. The entire messed up shinobi world! He has already done his part, good and ill.</p><p>Why have they resurrected him once more? What kind of hellish future waited for him this time? Was Sasuke in trouble? Was Konoha in the middle of another shitstorm? Another shinobi world war? Another crazy strong, mad and power-hungry idiot running around with delusions of world conquest? </p><p>And why did they have to be so cruel as to dump him in the middle of nowhere in Snow Country, with only a light cloak? <em>I</em><em>diots</em>. </p><p>At least they granted him good health this time. He couldn’t recall the last time he had the sharp vision he has right now. Nor could he recall the last time he was free from the pain of his sickness like he was feeling at present. He felt light. He felt good despite the cold. His chest didn’t hurt every time he inhaled or exhaled. His body didn’t hurt when he moved. </p><p>Then again, perhaps he should not be so grateful so early. The gods were cruel. The shinobi world was cruel. This good health will probably cost him something great in the future. </p><p>A faint noise in the distance broke through his inner tirade and made him focus all his battle-honed senses to determine what it was and where it came from.</p><p>The barking of dogs. The whinnying of horses. The heavy thudding of their hooves on the snowy ground. The shouting of men. </p><p>
  <em>Civilization at last! Now, to gather intel and find out whether they were friends or foe. </em>
</p><p>With more vigor than before, he pumped chakra to his feet and moved faster. Like a true shinobi of the Leaf, he kept to the trees and the shadows to be able to do espionage without alerting anyone of his presence.</p><p>He saw two people ran through the trees. One man and a young woman. The man looked to be injured and the woman, upon closer inspection using his sharp vision, looked to be utterly exhausted. He could scent blood. A sign of trouble. </p><p>He jumped to higher branches and continued to follow them. They hid under the trunk and roots of a fallen tree and Itachi’s ears picked up the injured man’s whispers for the woman to go only North, the woman’s fearful and teary admission that she wouldn’t make it and the man’s assurance that she could.</p><p>Then the man bravely exposed himself to their pursuers who finally caught up with them. He was obviously using himself as bait. Injured, tired and without weapon—brave man. Could they be lovers? Siblings? Friends?</p><p>Armored men on horses with huge swords and vicious-looking hounds vs an injured, weaponless man and a helpless woman about to succumb to exhaustion? The choice was quite easy. </p><p>Itachi dropped down from his perch and, with the skills he learned since he was but a child, eliminated all the armored men using his bare hands on their pitiful necks. Genin-level. So easy. He didn’t even sweat.</p><p>The injured man stumbled several steps back, eyes wide and clearly shocked by his unexpected appearance,</p><p>“Who...who are you? What are you?” he asked with a frightened look in his eyes. </p><p>Itachi ignored him. He knelt beside a corpse and took its sword along with the scabbard and belt and proceeded to check for smaller blades. He also took its boots. His open-toed sandals were useless to the cold. And he collected three cloaks. Dead men don’t need them but the living surely did.</p><p>He threw one of the cloaks at the visibly shaking man before asking, “The question is, who are you? Where is this place? Is this Snow Country? The Land of Iron?”</p><p>Winters could be terrible in Iron. And the men he killed possessed many good steel. So perhaps he’s in Iron?</p><p>The man’s mouth slacked and he stared like Itachi was some raging tailed beast before answering, “W-what? You’re in the North. Close to Win-Winterfell. How can you not know?”</p><p>“I just woke up in the middle of nowhere here so excuse my ignorance. Where is this North located? Is it close to the Elemental Nations?”</p><p>“I...I don’t know what E-elemental Nations you’re talking about, my lord.”</p><p>Itachi stood stock-still and he looked at the man with more seriousness, “You don’t know the Elemental Nations? The Land of Fire? The Land of Wind? Water? Earth? Konoha? The Hokage?”</p><p>The man looked afraid as he jerkily shook his head, “No. No. Apologies my lord. Never heard of them.”</p><p>Itachi opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. <em>Where the hell am I then? </em></p><p>“Theon.” </p><p>The woman’s faint whisper through chattering teeth caught his attention. She looked afraid and moved skittishly when Itachi approached her but eagerly took the cloak he offered. </p><p>He took her appearance in. </p><p>Such vivid blue eyes. Auburn hair. Tall, almost close to his height. Beautiful despite all the dirt. Too pale. Too tired. Too vulnerable. She looked to have been badly abused and dragged through all manner of horrors.</p><p>Itachi’s lips thinned in unexpected anger. <em>I should’ve killed those men more slowly. Should have dragged out their deaths a little. </em></p><p>“Is North the name of this country? Or does it have another name?” Itachi gently asked the young woman who was looking at him fearfully.</p><p>“Westeros. You’re in the Northern Kingdom of Westeros,” the woman whispered.</p><p>...</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost two weeks of seriously slow (Read: snail-pace. For a shinobi that is) traveling on top of a horse and now Itachi was staring at the big ass Wall of Ice that seemed to stretch forever.</p><p>After he eliminated the (now identified) Bolton men, two people arrived to provide further help. Lady Brienne swore herself to Lady Sansa’s service. Podrick (such a weird name) stayed as her some sort of protégé. They didn’t have shinobi but they did have warriors—knights.</p><p>Theon Greyjoy, the first man he met, asked the Lady Sansa permission to go back to his home. The Iron Islands. Not to be confused with the Land of Iron of course.</p><p>He has learnt quite a lot from the Lady Sansa, the Lady Brienne and Podrick during their slow travel to the Wall.</p><p>The society they lived in was similar to his, barring the shinobi system. Feudal. Seven (technically 9 kingdoms). One Iron Throne after the Targaryen Conquest about 305 years ago. All the once-kings were reduced to wardens and lord paramounts. The Seven (9) Kingdoms under one mostly incestuously bred, disaster-prone family.</p><p>Cousin marriages he could accept, Uchihas did it to keep the Sharingan strong after all. But brother and sister? Ew. Talk about lust and greed!</p><p>He has learned about the North, the Starks, the Boltons. About the Rebellion, the Baratheons and Lannisters.</p><p>He has learned about the Lord Eddard Stark’s execution, the Red Wedding, all the wars that happened.</p><p>Ah war. Everywhere it’s the same. People resorting to violence and fighting and killing to get more power. Power they will later on use and most likely abuse to get whatever they want.</p><p>After all these discoveries, he has come to accept the fact that the gods have dumped him in another plane. The Wall of Ice just made everything official. The Elemental Nations certainly don’t have anything like it.</p><p>After a horn blast, the gate of Castle Black (very fitting name but so unoriginal) was opened and they were granted entry.</p><p>All the wild-looking people stared and pointed fingers at them, whispering as they passed by. One redheaded brute looked to be especially fascinated with the Lady Brienne.</p><p>Itachi ignored them. He remained alert for any sign of danger instead.</p><p>Jon Snow. That’s the name of the man they’re here for. Well, the other three that is. Itachi just joined for the ride.</p><p>He didn’t know the land. He didn’t know it’s people. Where else would he go? And besides, they looked to be in need of help.</p><p>The Lady Sansa in particular needed protection from her mad and sadistic murderer of a husband. So, he made a trade. Protection in exchange for information.</p><p>After they dismounted their horses, he saw a man walk down the stairs. The man's gray eyes were focused on Lady Sansa, love, hope, grief and disbelief written on his face. The two ran to each other and hugged tight. Breathless. Grieving.</p><p>Itachi remained silent the entire time the siblings had their emotional reunion.</p><p>Almost seven years of being apart and the terrible wars and deaths of their family between them. The last two of House Stark. (Though the other was named Snow).</p><p>He felt happy for them. And quite envious too. What he would give to see Sasuke, his own brother, his family, again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi grimaced and closed his eyes as he tried to swallow the horrible, <em>horrible mess</em> they called food. Not even during his time as a missing-nin did he have to lower himself to eating such poor and nasty-tasting fare.</p><p>The people around him were having a conversation. A letter just arrived through a raven from the Bastard of Bolton.</p><p>The Bastard who was pretending to be the Lord of Winterfell, the ancient castle of the Starks, and declared Warden of the North by another bastard masquerading as King on the Iron Throne in the South.</p><p>So many power-hungry bastards claiming what wasn’t theirs to claim. No wonder their 9 kingdoms have fallen apart.</p><p>Lady Sansa and Jon Snow’s little brother Rickon Stark lives and the sadistic Bastard has him as his prisoner. </p><p>The brother and sister were having an argument regarding how to go about doing things. Itachi kept quiet but alert during the conversation.</p><p>The wild, free folk people weren’t enough, they said. They needed an army, they said. To battle with the Bastard and defeat his army. To take back little Rickon Stark and Winterfell, their home. To prepare the North for the Long Winter and the Long Night and the Dead Things marching from beyond the Wall.</p><p>But they seemed to have very little hope. He saw it clearly written on their facial expressions and heard it in their voices. He knows what it’s like to fear for a little brother’s life so he decided to be helpful. It's not like he has anything better to do. So why not do something kind as an act of redemption for all the wrongs he's done in his life?</p><p>“I can rescue your brother for you. I can even capture this Ramsay Snow, Smalljon Umber and this Lord Karstark,” he offered.</p><p>He can do all that without an army. Why sacrifice hundreds, thousands of lives when it can be accomplished by just one person? And they needed to spare as much lives as possible if what Jon Snow was saying was true.</p><p>Heads turned to look at him, some eyes wide with surprise, some doubtful, a few confused.</p><p>Jon Snow looked at him with solemn, doubtful, grey eyes, “I don’t think you know what you’re talking about, my lord.”</p><p>Itachi put down his spoon and addressed Lord Snow and Lady Stark with a calm voice, “I do know what I’m talking about. I have a very...particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a short but very eventful career. Skills that make me a nightmare for my enemies. Skills that would make this sadistic Bastard of Bolton beg and cry.”</p><p>Hn. He's walked with the most dangerous people across the Elemental Nations. What's there to fear in one madman?</p><p>“Winterfell… Winterfell is impregnable my lord,” Jon Snow stated as though it was fact.</p><p>“Hn. Not to me,” Itachi said with confidence.</p><p>He has fought many strong opponents in the past. Orochimaru, Hatake Kakashi, Killer B, Uzumaki Naruto and his younger brother.</p><p>This Bastard of Bolton would be nothing but a puny insect he will crush under his stolen boots.</p><p>Lord Snow frowned, “But how will you capture and take them out of the castle without anyone noticing?”</p><p>“That’s mine to worry about my lord.”</p><p>“Even if you do manage that, we will still need to go to the castles and speak with the lords. To convince them to ally with us in preparation for what’s coming from beyond the Wall. But… I’m not even sure they’ll listen without calling us mad. They already ignored the letters we sent before,” Jon Snow continued tiredly.</p><p>“Well, have you thought about getting evidence to back your claim?”</p><p>Itachi tried not to show his purse his lips in annoyance when the Lord Snow just looked stupidly at him. </p><p>“I’ve spoken to some men here and, based on the stories I gathered, these creatures you speak of are nothing but scary figures in children’s tales south of this Wall. Have you thought about catching one or two of these living dead to serve as evidence?”</p><p>The silence and glances exchanged between Lord Snow and the wild—free folk were quite telling. Seriously? Years upon years and no one thought of acquiring evidence to prove the tale wasn't a lie?</p><p>“What you suggest will most likely lead to deaths. It’s too dangerous,” the redheaded free folk Tormund said.</p><p>Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “And if the lords refused to believe and withhold help, you’ll all die anyways. So why not take the risk? You had years from what I gathered during the talks. Why did you not think of this in the past? Especially during that Hardhome event? You could have snatched one or two of them.”</p><p>When his questions were answered with an even longer silence, Itachi inhaled and exhaled deeply to control his ire, “Alright. Where is the best spot to hunt these creatures? I’ll go hunt two or three.”</p><p>“Are you seriously going to—”</p><p>“Yes,” Itachi interrupted Lord Snow, “Answer me please and don’t ask anymore useless questions. I will get the evidence you need and we’ll proceed with talking with the lords and rescuing your brother.”</p><p>“Some of them might be roaming the Haunted Forest. But majority would be close to Hardhome,” Jon Snow answered.</p><p>Itachi asked for a map and some empty scrolls and ink. For storage seals and explosive tags—he’ll need them.</p><p>Jon Snow also insisted he carry some of the dragon glass daggers and let him borrow his Valyrian Steel sword Longclaw. Said they were the only tools known to kill a wight and the creatures they called White Walkers. Oh and fire.</p><p>Fire? Tch! Easy. Uchiha’s love to breathe out and set things on fire. It’s their rite of passage after all.</p><p>“A week. Give me a week and I’ll be back with the proofs you need. Write letters to your lords to warn them in advance. I hope you all don’t do anything stupid while I am gone.”</p><p>Itachi made sure to give them the Uchiha patented glare to put emphasis on his words.</p><p>This is probably why the gods saw fit to dump him in this plane—to play hero to these hopeless people. </p><p>Very well, hero-mode it is. He just hoped it won’t all go to shit like the previous times he was forced to play hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes yes. You read it it right. I used a part of Bryan Mills' line from Taken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two days of traveling at breakneck speed, he entered the Haunted Forest. On the third day, that’s when he saw them.</p><p>Jon Snow spoke true. Rotting corpses of men and women and children and animals indeed walked the world of the living. Orochimaru and Kabuto the freaks would've loved to explore this phenomenon more, of that he’s certain.</p><p>While performing the Body Flicker Technique, he opened the storage scrolls he prepared in advance and snatched several living corpses and swiftly sealed them inside.</p><p>And to get rid of the rest of them and get training done in the process, he also performed several Fireball Jutsus until there were none left in the vicinity.</p><p>Tsk. Easy. Chunin-level.</p><p><em>Perhaps I should just go and look for this Night King and deal with him now? </em>He shook his head. <em>No, I gave my word I’ll be back in a week so perhaps not. At least not yet. </em></p><p>***</p><p>To Sansa's frustration, he still couldn't get a measure of Itachi Uchiha despite their time traveling together.</p><p>These are the only facts she knows:</p><p>He’s a handsome man. Very much so. Strong face. Strong jaws. Mysterious dark eyes that could pull you in. He's quite tall with a fair complexion. Lithe but clearly strongly built if the way he moved was any indication. He had ink-black hair he always kept in a low ponytail.</p><p>He’s very, very intelligent. This she discovered during their talks in the evenings when they made camp while traveling to the Wall. Everything she said, he remembered. And the things she didn’t understand before, he made very good connections and plausible conclusions. Like the ones he made about Littlefinger.</p><p>He’s strong. Crazy strong. He eliminated all those Bolton men like they were nothing. He successfully captured five terrifying wights. Five wights! In the span of five days! Five days! And he had some strong magic in him. He could apparently travel very fast, breath fire (like a dragon!) and store things inside a <em>‘seal’</em>.</p><p>He still won’t say where exactly he came from and whether he’s a sorcerer or not. He wasn’t a Faceless Man either. But close enough in profession based on what very little he shared.</p><p>If anyone could rescue Rickon and help them take back Winterfell and the North, it will be him.</p><p>He could be her best ally. If his intention was to harm or kill her and Jon, he had plenty of opportunities to do so. He had the skills and powers. <em>But he didn’t.</em></p><p>He even went through the scary, dangerous task of getting them those wights. In her book, that meant he could be trusted. Probably even better than Jon and Lady Brienne.</p><p>“He wrote you this?” his sharp, intense dark eyes turned to her after reading the scroll she showed him.</p><p>“Yes. I...I know you have already committed to rescuing Rickon but...if things turned for the worse, if those allied to Ramsay tried to give battle...Lord Baelish has the untouched Vale army with him.”</p><p>“Hn. You want to go meet him then. You want me to go with you. Does your brother know?”</p><p>Sansa sighed and shook her head, “No. Jon doesn’t know. He’ll not react well. He’ll complicate things and possibly cost us this alliance if he decides to play the honorable man and go after Lord Baelish.”</p><p>Sansa held her breath as he took on a considering look.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll go with you,” he agreed with a nod.</p><p>Sansa felt relief wash over her. She gave him a small smile and a deep curtsy to express her gratitude, “Thank you very much, my lord.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi stood beside Lady Brienne and watched and listened intently as the Lord Baelish and Lady Sansa had their talk.</p>
<p>The man known as Littlefinger looked and felt and sounded as slimy as Danzo. Ambitious, driven and possessing low cunning. The kind whose hunger for power was a dark, bottomless pit.</p>
<p>If he only made guesses and theories before, Itachi was a hundred percent certain now that the man played a major role in the tragedy that’s become of the Stark family.</p>
<p>He’s also sure that if he conducted an investigation, he’ll find enough evidence they could use to be rid of him. Done right, they could have his crimes brought to light and earn the Vale’s debt of gratitude.</p>
<p>It’s not like the man was all that important. The little Lord Arryn was the one that bound the Vale to the North and from the stories Lady Sansa has told him, the late Lord Ned Stark made friends in that region. Those connections could be taken advantage of.</p>
<p>Littlefinger had no blood ties to the Starks and the Arryns. His hold over the Vale as its Lord Protector was, frankly, something Itachi could not find logic in. Littlefinger may have been married to the late Lady Lysa but Lady Lysa did not have a drop of Arryn blood. She was a Tully. Shouldn’t the person closest by blood to the Arryns have the role of Lord Protector and regent?</p>
<p>It’s a clusterfuck but one thing was certain: Littlefinger was nothing but a rotting vermin that needed to be eliminated before his rot could spread to even more people and cause even more damage.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“As far as I understand you’re a Snow. And Lady Sansa is a Bolton. Or is she a Lannister? I heard conflicting reports” the brat of a girl mockingly said.</p>
<p>Itachi snorted then chuckled, earning him the eyes of everyone in the room.</p>
<p>“Are you laughing at me?” the girl demanded.</p>
<p>“Children who have not seen the world, who have not seen war, who have not fought in one, should refrain from judging and should keep their little mouths shut lest they say stupid things” Itachi drawled with a small smirk.</p>
<p>The girl was young but her voice and face indicated stubbornness and arrogance, and her words were products of ignorance—traits unbecoming of a leader. He needed to strip her of them now lest she become even more stubborn, more arrogant, thinking it’s alright to insult others because she could and because none bothered to correct her.</p>
<p>Silence pervaded the room and the girl stood up and faced him with a glare so much like Sasuke’s when they were children, “You dare come into my home and call me stupid?”</p>
<p>“Are you? The Lannisters killed Lord Ned Stark and the people that went with him South. The Boltons killed your mother and sister, your King Robb and his Lady Mother, and thousands more of your fellow Northmen. I am sure you are aware both families kept the Lady Sansa their prisoners and hurt her in ways you can never imagine. But here you are throwing accusations as though the lady had any say in it. You mock her when in fact you should sympathize. How would you like it if your situations were reversed hm?” Itachi asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>The Lady Sansa looked immensely grateful for his defense of her. Itachi acknowledged it with a simple nod. </p>
<p>The little Lyanna on the other hand looked taken aback and her mouth opened several times before she finally snapped it shut. She sat down once more then turned to address the quiet Lord Snow with more respect, “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Lord Snow went on to inform the Lady of Bear Island of the threat and events that happened beyond the Wall.</p>
<p>Then they opened one of the barrels that contained the wight. (Itachi thought it best not to use his seals for storage when presenting the wights. The people they needed to convince might look at his seals including the wights as some form of a magic trick and refuse to believe.)</p>
<p>In the end, a spooked Lady Lyanna Mormont committed all 68 of her remaining men. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sixty eight men. Why did we even bother? In fact, why are we bothering to go through all these hoops? I can go save your brother now and capture Ramsay Bolton and the Lords Umber and Karstark as hostages AND incapacitate all the men inside that castle. I will send you a message as to when you can make your way in then we can call the lords of the North and proceed with everything else. How’s that?”</p><p>“You make it sound so easy. That’s not how it works,” Jon Snow argued.</p><p>“But it is THAT easy. THAT is how I work. We are wasting time doing all these...these unnecessary little things. What if your younger brother is being tortured right now?” Itachi countered.</p><p>“You can do all that? Truly?” Lady Sansa asked with wide, hopeful, pretty, blue eyes.</p><p>“Sansa,  you can’t be seriously consi—”</p><p>Lady Sansa threw her brother a fierce glare, “He got us the wights Jon. He got us five wights in five days. Something you and your men and all the free folk thought impossible to do. And I’ve seen him get rid of several Bolton men in a blink of an eye. So yes, I am considering his proposal. He is right. What if Ramsay is cutting Rickon now piece after piece? You haven’t seen what he did to Theon. What he did to the old woman who tried to help me. What he did to me. Think. If Ramsay and Lords Umber and Karstark were captured, their men will be forced to lower their swords for fear for their lords' lives. When they’ve surrendered, we can keep them alive and then call the other lords and show them the wights. Once they’ve all bent the knee, then we can serve proper justice. After that we can invite the lords of the Vale and show them the wights too”</p><p>Lord Snow looked back at Itachi, still doubtful, “If you say you can do it...”</p><p>“I CAN and I WILL” Itachi said resolutely.</p><p>***</p><p>After they gathered the necessary supplies, they, along with all the men under the command of the Stark siblings marched south.</p><p>The march took about three weeks. They mostly moved at night, making use of the cover of the dark and keeping to the woods to avoid being detected easily by enemies.</p><p>As had been decided, they then camped near the Wolfswood to give them easy escape routes should the Bolton men attack.</p><p>“Alright. Just to recap: I will secure young Rickon and the three enemy lords first and take the castle. Then I’ll send you a clone with a message to move in through the Hunter’s Gate. Be ready to move in at any time. Keep yourselves safe”</p><p>The gathered small war council all gave him their good wishes despite the lingering disbelief in their eyes. (They’re still stupefied of his clone-making abilities after he gave them a quick demonstration).</p><p>The Lady Sansa approached him last and pressed a cloak to his hands, “This is for Rickon my lord. I...I am not certain what state you’ll find him in but...I hope this helps. I also wish you good fortune”</p><p>Her blue eyes were very bright and she kept on blinking. To keep tears at bay, he’s certain.</p><p>“I’ll keep him safe, my lady, this I swear” Itachi promised solemnly.</p><p>The Lady Sansa’s calm face twisted and tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, “If it were only Jon and I, I would’ve lost all hope of rescuing him. I honestly would’ve given him up for dead. It's cruel of me as his sister but I know Ramsay. I know what he can do. He’ll never let Rickon live. We could gather all the men we could and go to battle and it still wouldn’t be enough. But you’re here. You make a difference. And so I have hope”</p><p>She then stepped forward and hugged him tight while whispering her ‘thank yous’.</p><p>Itachi’s brain short-circuited and all he could think of were: <em>My first hug with a female not mother. Hugs feel good. They’re great. Especially coming from a beautiful girl whispering her thanks. It’s nice being seen as a hero while I am alive and breathing.</em></p><p>This waking up in another plane wasn’t so bad. Not bad at all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scaling the 80ft then the 100ft walls of Winterfell with chakra on his feet took him not even a minute. Jumping on top of the roofs and battlements took no effort.</p><p>After studying the castle’s layout from the top, he chose one of the higher battlements as a safe spot for hiding Rickon later. He went and eliminated the five archers stationed inside and took their bodies out, laying the corpses on one of the higher roofs so they wouldn’t be discovered.</p><p>He did a quick Henge and made himself look like one of the Bolton men he killed then he went and joined those on the ground. He was able to find out rather quickly that Rickon Stark was kept in the kennels together with the Bastard’s hounds.</p><p>The true heir of the castle, treated like an animal. While the Bastard swine sat on the Lord’s chair.</p><p>Itachi loved peace and diplomacy but at this point, after learning all he did of the Bastard, he’d happily throw peace and diplomacy out of Winterfell’s highest window.</p><p>If he could be given the chance to pass judgement to the Bolton Bastard, he’d like to trap him in a genjutsu where he’s turned into a fat swine being devoured by hounds over and over again. (Perhaps he could voice this proposal to the Lady Sansa? He won’t tell her the macabre details of the genjutsu he intended to perform of course. Just the big idea. He wouldn’t want to disgust the lady).</p><p>The kennels were rather unusually large. It looked more fit to house horses. Itachi made short work of the five Bolton guards inside, running his blade through their necks. They didn’t even see him coming. But the hounds did, so he also got rid of them before their infernal barking could alert the entire castle.</p><p>He found Rickon Stark kept in a cage between two others filled with the now dead hounds.</p><p>The poor boy was huddled to the back part of his cage and stared fearfully at him with the same vivid blue eyes as his sister. He was only wearing patches of furs and threadbare clothing. He looked starved and the dark bags under his eyes were proof he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long time. There were bruises on his little face too. </p><p>Itachi approached him like he would a room full of explosive tags—carefully.</p><p>“Rickon? I am Itachi. Your sister Sansa and your brother Jon sent me to get you out of here” he calmly told the boy.</p><p>The relief that flooded the child’s face was instant. Itachi took out the cloak Lady Sansa sent with him and gave it to the shivering boy. Itachi had him climb on his back after.</p><p>“Hold on tight Rickon and close your eyes. I will move really fast and it might cause you to become dizzy” Itachi instructed the boy and got a swift nod in response.</p><p>He quickly transported them to the emptied battlement. After ensuring the boy was not injured, Itachi opened one of his storage seals and gave the food and skin of water he prepared beforehand to the stupefied boy. Then he removed his own cloak and gave it too for added warmth.</p><p>“Stay here for awhile Rickon. There’s something else important I have to do. I promise to get you after, alright?”</p><p>His mouth already filled with food, the boy gave him more quiet nods, Itachi patted his head and jumped back down.</p><p>Creating five clones that looked like Bolton guards, he sent them to different directions to find out where the other lords he needed to capture were while he looked for the Bastard himself.</p><p>***</p><p>When he finally captured the three lords after killing some more of their guards, he placed them under genjutsu-induced sleep. </p><p>He made several clones and they all went through the entire castle, rendering men unconscious through his sharingan and also using their pressure points.</p><p>Eerily, it reminded him of the night he...<em>No, it’s better not to think of that right now. </em></p><p>It was easy. It’s always so easy for high level shinobi like him to subjugate civilians. Because that’s what these people were despite them carrying blades and boasting their fighting prowess.</p><p>Their chakra levels were very low, almost asleep. They didn’t even know they have it and sure as hell didn’t know they can weaponize it. They didn’t possess powerful body parts like he did. They weren’t trained from childhood to be consummate killers like he was.</p><p>In almost only two hours, the entire castle fell silent. He made sure to put out some of the fires in candles, torches and braziers to avoid accidentally burning the castle before the Starks could even take it back.</p><p>His work done, he had his clones act as patrol guards to subdue anyone who’d miraculously wake up, went back to take Rickon and sent a clone out of the Hunter’s Gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a hard ride through the wolfswood from around midnight until the early hours of dawn, they finally entered through the Hunter’s Gate. They were welcomed by the strange man Itachi Uchiha with an eerily silent castle at his back.</p>
<p>“Winterfell is yours, Lady Stark, Lord Snow” the strange man greeted.</p>
<p>“Seven fucking hells!  You really did it huh?” Tormund gave voice to everyone’s thoughts, then laughed out loud in amazement.</p>
<p>Jon could do nothing but nod his head at the man then turned his head this way and that to take everything in with wide eyes. Winterfell. Home. He had almost given up hope of ever entering it again.</p>
<p>“What about Rickon?” Sansa asked.</p>
<p>“Inside the Great Hall with the real me. We also have the Bolton, Lords Umber and Karstark. We must be quick. Lord Snow, have your men help with tying up or putting the Bolton men in cages. I’ve rendered most of them unconscious but that won’t last very long. Already some of them have woken up and I had to put them back to sleep”</p>
<p>At Jon’s command, all the men and women with them quickly dispersed to do as the strange man advised.</p>
<p>Many Bolton, Karstark and Umber men were tied to posts, their weapons taken from them. The prisons, the stables and the kennels were quickly filled with unconscious bodies. Even the Great Hall was turned into a prison with armed guards and archers standing watch.</p>
<p>Jon and Sansa hurriedly went to the Great Hall to meet their youngest brother and see to the traitorous lords.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>What followed next were long days of working and setting things to right.</p>
<p>There were so many things they had to take care of like filling their stock pile and granaries for the long winter, going through the ledgers to ensure every bit of coin was accounted for, writing letters and sending out ravens and messengers to different castles and holdfasts throughout the North to let people know Winterfell was once more under the Starks.</p>
<p>After almost a fortnight, lords from all over the North made their way to Winterfell to bend the knee and renew their vows.</p>
<p>Littlefinger and many of the Vale lords also arrived after having been sent invitations with words of warning regarding the threat beyond the Wall.</p>
<p>As the undisputed legitimate heir, young Rickon was made King with Prince Jon and Princess Sansa sharing regency duties until he came of age.</p>
<p>With their Lords Bolton, Umber and Karstark taken as captives and themselves bound or imprisoned  one way or another, almost all of the men bent their knees and renewed their allegiance to House Stark.</p>
<p>The few who refused were given the choice of execution or taking the Black. Thankfully, most chose the latter, including Lords Umber and Karstark.</p>
<p>The young Ned Umber and Lady Karstark were allowed to keep their titles and castles but they had to cede control of some portion of their lands. Those ceded parts were now under Winterfell’s purview.</p>
<p>Ned Umber would also remain at Winterfell as a ward while Lady Karstark would have to seek the approval of King Rickon’s council in her choice of marriage.</p>
<p>As for the Dreadfort and the lands it controlled and the corresponding incomes, they were all granted to Princess Sansa and her future heirs.</p>
<p>The Bastard Ramsay was not given a choice in his punishment. Prince Jon pushed for beheading—something Princess Sansa clearly found too easy a way out for the Bastard. So Itachi discreetly offered his expertise. By the time Ramsay Bolton was laid on the block for beheading, he had already died a hundred deaths. (And that is all Itachi will tell the lovely Princess of the North).</p>
<p>Most lords complained about the free folk’s presence. When the wights were shown to them, they finally stopped complaining about the free folk having been granted passage and all committed to helping defend the realm against the dead.</p>
<p>After a fortnight of the Vale lords staying at Winterfell, Littlefinger was put on trial.</p>
<p>Itachi had dug through his things and discreetly conducted investigation and espionage among his people like he had planned during the man’s meeting with Princess Sansa.</p>
<p>He was able to gather evidence—secret ledgers inside small locked boxes the slimy lord always brought with him wherever he went showcasing detailed accounts of embezzlement of the Crown’s as well as the Vale’s gold, list of men who owed him things for dirty works he's done for them, other important notes regarding past ventures.</p>
<p>It seemed Littlefinger has been keeping many lists, probably to make sure he kept track of the lies and avoid being caught tangled in his own web.</p>
<p>Eventually men who have served the cunning lord and done his dirty works in the past happily betrayed his other secrets in the hopes of getting more lenient punishments for their own crimes.</p>
<p>The man’s participation in the death of Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Ned Stark and Lady Lysa Arryn, the wars—all of them were brought out in the open and Littlefinger was beheaded for his crimes.</p>
<p>Itachi also made sure he suffered a hundred deaths being mauled by a wolf (genjutsu, it's very useful). The man deserved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi watched critically as little King Rickon went through a few of  the stances he’s taught him for wielding a sword, looking out for mistakes he needed to correct.</p><p>After all he’s done for the Starks, he’s now considered an important member of the family. These days saw him become even more involved with important matters.</p><p>He's been granted a place of honor in the council. They constantly seek his opinion and advice. They trusted him to watch out for threats and danger within the castle and they look up to him in the training yard. It all felt strange but it felt good too.</p><p>For several weeks now he’s been helping Lady Brienne in teaching the men, children and even a few women how to wield a knife or a sword in preparation for the much feared Long Night.</p><p>And his most important and most determined student of all was the young King of the North.</p><p>Little King Rickon was as stubborn as Sasuke was those years ago and refused to leave him alone that it was almost endearing. From sunrise till the time they rested for the night, the boy tried to stick to him like gum until he gave in and taught him some fighting techniques.</p><p>Some part of him wanted to push the child away for fear of influencing him the wrong way. Itachi was fully cognizant now that he made wrong decisions in the past because of his beliefs—some wrongs he now regretted but could no longer set to rights. He didn’t want his words to shape another person only for them to come out twisted in the end. Much less a child who’ll someday rule thousands.</p><p>But he could not do it. The child was clearly left traumatized by everything that has happened to him since his older brother Bran fell and broke his back and was now clinging to him out of some survival instinct and for protection.</p><p>And there’s another reason Itachi could not push the boy away.</p><p>Princess Sansa clearly looked less worried when King Rickon stayed with him. The Princess looked to be burdened enough with the duties of Lady of Winterfell and the Dreadfort and regent, he didn’t want to add more to her plate. If guarding the youngest Stark could help, then he’d do it.</p><p>It’s not like it’s a burden. All those years of fighting to the death has left him weary. Teaching little King Rickon some fighting skills gave him the chance to be what he couldn’t be for his own brother. It soothed his soul.</p><p>Everything in his life in the past has built and made him a separate entity from the rest—heir to the Uchiha, prodigy, child soldier, young ANBU Captain, missing nin. At an early age, being a genuinely welcomed part of a community was something he’s learned to stop hoping for.</p><p>But now...in this new land, faraway from the shinobi world, from everything he’s ever known, he has, somehow, found himself a niche. He's constantly receiving genuine smiles, friendly pats and nudges, honest words of admiration and gratitude, regarded as a hero by many.</p><p>Acceptance and appreciation after having been branded a traitor for so long—It’s a heady feeling. And the more days passed, the more he wanted to stay.</p><p>What is there in the elemental nations, in Konoha, left for him anyway? There’s Sasuke of course. But with his past record and affiliations and all the blood he has in his hands, his appearance would most likely just complicate whatever peace and happiness his brother has managed to find for himself.</p><p>And frankly, Itachi was tired. So very tired of the shinobi way of life. Peace. That’s what he’s wanted all along.</p><p>This place, the North—it’s not peaceful yet. There's many, many things that still needed to be done. But it could be. Peaceful that is. He can help the Starks and their people attain peace. It could be his peace too. His home. And perhaps, his legacy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have more troubling news from merchant spies in the south. In Kingslanding, madness! Cersei Lannister has given the Faith Militant too much power and now, those zealots have taken over. Margaery Tyrell and her brother Loras were both taken prisoners and will be put to trial. And Jaime Lannister is leading a host to take Riverrun. The Blackfish stubbornly holds it while your Uncle Edmure is a prisoner constantly threatened to be put to death by the Freys. The Lannisters promised Riverrun to the Freys” Lord Royce reported, his expression vacillating between anger and worry.</p><p>“Fucking Lannisters and Freys” Prince Jon growled out.</p><p>“Prince Jon, I understand the threat North of the Wall is grave but the situation in the south… if nothing is done about it…” Lord Royce trailed off uncertainly.</p><p>Prince Jon closed his eyes in frustration, “The dead could march to the Wall anytime my lord. We do not have the time, nor the men to deal with the problems south”</p><p>Itachi steepled his hands together and frowned while he thought the situations through. Finally coming to a decision, he addressed everyone at the table, “The White Walkers and the dead, as far as I understand, have been marching for years. And even if by bad luck they decide to make their move now, we still have the Wall acting as barrier. And you had the castles there manned now so I believe we have some time to spare. The way I see it, these Lannisters must be dealt with first. Once and for all. It’s their presence that’s causing so many problems. With them gone, we can finally convene with the southern lords and make them aware of the threat”</p><p>“So you’re saying we’ll turn away from the threat North and march our army South?” Prince Jon asked with a frown.</p><p>Sighing, he gave to this thoughts, “Why is it you people always think of an army and going to battle or war when needing to deal with your problems? It’s such a waste of life and resources. We can simply assassinate or capture them. There’s no need to sacrifice hundreds or thousands more lives.”</p><p>“That is…there’s no honor in doing things underhandedly my lord” Lady Brienne remarked with a stunned turned to displeased look on her face.</p><p>“No honor? Why my lady, is there more honor in having more men, who don’t even fully understand what it is they’re fighting for, die unnecessarily? Is there more honor in seeing many injured or maimed or disabled for life? More honor in having more orphaned children? More honor in women having to prostitute themselves because their fathers, brothers and husbands have died and they have no other means to put food in their starving children’s stomachs? You would choose more wars for blind honor’s sake despite a projected long winter ahead?”</p><p>Lady Brienne remained silent and looked down while the others looked immersed in their thoughts.</p><p>“What do you propose then my lord?” Lady Sansa finally asked.</p><p>“First, I would go deal with the Freys and Jaime Lannister secretly. When their armies scatter, your uncles would then be able to start preparing their land and their people for the long winter. Then I’ll proceed to Kingslanding and eliminate this Cersei Lannister. If this Faith Militant group prove to be troublesome, I’ll deal with their leaders. Cut off the head and the body hopefully scatters. If not, I’ll hunt them down. From what I understand, the Reach provides food for most of the kingdoms. We can let the Tyrells occupy the throne and parley with them”</p><p>“That… sounds good to me. Jon? What do you think?”</p><p>“Princess Sansa” Lady Brienne interrupted, voice almost begging, causing Itachi's eyes to sharpen, “Jaime Lannister sent me to find and help you in his stead. He is not… he is not entirely a bad man my lady. He…”</p><p>“He sent you so he could be free to do his cruel sister’s bidding. Have you not heard Lord Royce? He’s on his way to take Riverrun from Princess Sansa’s uncles and will give it to the Freys. <em>The Freys</em>.” Itachi said in a harsh voice, “You say he is not a bad man but everything that has happened and is happening makes me think otherwise. All the information I have gathered, from stories told by Princess Sansa, from Littlefinger’s records, from all the events that’s happened—everything points to him fathering his sister’s bastards, leading to all these wars and death. I dare you to tell me again he is not a bad man my lady”</p><p>“Could you first capture Jaime Lannister and Walder Frey and his sons and deliver them to the Twins to my uncles? They can put the Freys on trial there. As for Jaime Lannister, we can send men to retrieve him and bring him here. He’ll live in a cell—the rest of his life if needs be. Cersei, I agree, must be eliminated” Princess Sansa proposed while looking at her brother.</p><p>Prince Jon took a deep inhale then exhaled before nodding, “Yes. Let’s do that”</p><p>“And what about the parley with the Tyrells afterwards Prince Jon?” Lord Royce asked.</p><p>Every one of them looked at each other with considering looks. Itachi assessed everyone at the table.</p><p>Maester Wolkan clearly cannot leave Winterfell. Tormund was out of the question. He’s much too wild, too blunt and has no knowledge of southern houses. Lord Davos was decent but did not have enough bargaining power. Prince Jon too wasn’t fit for a parley. Itachi liked the man but the traits that made him like Prince Jon were the same reasons he’s not fit for the job—too honest, too blunt and sometimes, too blinded by his honor. He’ll either get manipulated or trounced by more politically savvy people.</p><p>“I would recommend Princess Sansa and Lord Royce. They will best represent the North and the Vale” Itachi suggested.</p><p>The Princess blanched at his words and shook her head, “No! I can’t. I don’t want to ever go back there”</p><p>“If Sansa doesn’t want to, she doesn’t have to. I can go with Lord Royce” Prince Jon proposed while giving his sister an assuring look.</p><p>“Apologies but, isn’t it the Princess who knows more about the southern houses and has faced these people in the past? And Princess, if it is your safety you’re worried about, I will help Lady Brienne guard and protect you” Itachi assured, looking the Princess in the eye to show he meant what he said.</p><p>***</p><p>Itachi went south first, to deal with the Freys and Jaime Lannister.</p><p>Princess Sansa and Lord Royce along with their guards made up of Northerners and Valemen followed behind. They were to stop at Moat Cailin and wait for his instructions before moving on to Riverrun.</p><p>He reached the Twins in two days. After doing a Henge and making himself appear like a Frey guard, he was able to easily navigate the two castles and get to Walder Frey.</p><p>When Itachi saw the old man surrounded by three of his sons, he almost let out a chuckle. They looked like weasels—they  deserved Itachi’s name more.</p><p>Taking the man and his three sons and placing them inside his prepared ANBU-grade special containment seals had been easy. Then he moved on to Riverrun.</p><p>Observing from afar, he saw that no lion banner flew in the vicinity, meaning the Lannister army had not arrived yet. But the castle, as was reported by Lord Royce, was besieged by more weasel-faced Freys.</p><p>In the middle of their sorry-looking attempt of a siege, a dirty-looking man stood with a noose on his neck tied to a pole. Another stood beside him, holding a knife to his throat and shouting at someone in the castle to yield.</p><p>The hostage was Princess Sansa's Uncle Edmure.</p><p>When it turned dark, he made his move. He sped through the poor, unaware, weaseled-faced Freys, cut the noose, rendered Lord Edmure Tully unconscious, grabbed the poor man and with chakra on his feet, easily traversed the river and scaled the castle walls (shinobi skills, they're really useful).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A short-lived chaos happened when Itachi appeared inside Riverrun with the unconscious Lord Edmure. Many had thought he had killed the Lord of Riverrun until he woke the man up.</p><p>After identifying himself as an ally sent by the Starks of Winterfell, the people inside the castle cheered.</p><p>Lord Edmure emotionally expressed his gratitude several times but the Blackfish remained suspicious until he presented him with the letter from Princess Sansa.</p><p>“The North freed from the Boltons. Rickon as King in the North. Edmure, Cat's children, they're alive! And Sansa says Bran and Arya might still be alive too" Blackfish spoke with a sheen in his blue eyes.</p><p>Lord Edmure's eyes also became bright with unshed tears, "This is very good news. Excellent news! Thank the Seven" </p><p>"Don't go celebrating yet Edmure. Sansa says merchant spies from the Vale reported of Lannister movements. We’re to be besieged by even more people. Worse, it’s going to be the fucking Kingslayer!” the Blackfish irately grumbled while finishing reading the scroll Itachi gave him.</p><p>“My lord, that is another reason why I have come here. Aside from freeing Lord Edmure, I was sent here to capture Jaime Lannister and deliver to you Walder Frey and his sons for trial”</p><p>The creases of Lord Brynden’s old, weathered face deepened even more when he frowned, “Boy, you will need many men to storm that accursed castle. Men we do not have. And even if you have people, it will be suicide just to get to that damned cunt Walder Frey and his filthy weasel sons”</p><p>“Ah about that…I already have Walder Frey and three of his sons” Itachi informed the old knight.</p><p>Lord Brynden's eyes widened and his bushy brows rose up close to his hairline in shock. Then he fired questions one after another, “What?! You already have them? Where? How? Where are they now?”</p><p>“It is best if I show you” Itachi said while taking out the containment seals and letting the bodies of his unconscious captives out with a simple ‘Kai'.</p><p>Lord Edmure bolted up from his seat while Lord Brynden backpedaled several steps and just looked at the blacked out Lord Frey and his sons sprawled on the stone floor of Lord Edmure’s private solar, both their faces mirroring image of shock and disbelief.</p><p>“W-what?! What was that? How did you—? What are you? A sorcerer?” the old man asked with suspicious eyes.</p><p>“No, I am not. I am a shinobi. Or I was. It’s a very long story my lord, one I doubt you’ll understand. But to make it short, I come from another land. I am a warrior, trained from a very young age for the purpose of doing covert missions which include assassination or capture, espionage, sabotage and surprise attacks. This, what you’ve seen I did, is a technique developed in my land” Itachi tried to explain.</p><p>“A fucking mercenary! My niece trusted a mercenary! One who’ll no doubt sell his loyalty to the highest bidder” the Blackfish growled.</p><p>Itachi’s eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched in anger, “I will let your words pass me by like wind because you are King Rickon’s and Princess Sansa’s great-uncle and my mission includes your safety and protection. But I will have you know, everything I have done for the Starks, I did out of my own choice, my free will. Because I wanted to, because I have done my investigation and observed their actions and characters and judged them worthy of my loyalty. No copper or silver or gold was involved—I have no need for them. Now, you can think whatever you want, I don’t care. But know this, your niece and nephew need you two. Your people will need you. There’s a threat beyond the Wall of Ice. The White Walkers and the dead march and they are marching south”</p><p>“What are you—White Walkers! They’re nothing but scary figures from children’s stories” Lord Edmure said with a disbelieving look in his face.</p><p>“The Princess Sansa and Lord Yohn Royce from the Vale along with their guards are riding for Moat Cailin as we speak. With them are wights that will prove to you the truth of my words”</p><p>Both Tullys looked taken aback. Then Lord Brynden’s expression turned into fury, “She’s coming here?! Why? You just handed me a letter saying the Kingslayer is marching to Riverrun. Why is she coming when it’s too dangerous?”</p><p>“As I said earlier, I came here to deal with Jaime Lannister. For now, we will let the Freys outside continue with their foolish attempt at a siege so Jaime Lannister will be lulled into a false sense of assurance and security when he and his army comes. When he is captured, we will force his army to surrender and leave. The rest of the Freys, we will capture. When that is done, I will go get the Princess and Lord Royce. They’ll come here and witness the trial and execution of the Freys”</p><p>“And how do you plan to capture the Kingslayer?” Lord Edmure asked, frowning.</p><p>“Why, take him from the midst of his army the same way I took you from the Freys, my lord” Itachi said.</p><p>One of Lord Frey’s weasel-faced sons chose that moment to groan and start moving. Lord Brynden immediately kicked the man hard in the stomach and shouted for guards to take the Freys to the castle’s dungeons. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi’s stay in Riverrun was mostly uneventful. Most he did was train, eat, occupy the Tully’s library to read and find out more about the nine kingdoms of Westeros and observe the people within the castle.</p><p>Thankfully, although wariness still existed in the eyes of the two Tully lords, they were polite and treated him well enough.</p><p>The two men asked him questions about young King Rickon and Princess Sansa. They asked questions how Winterfell was taken back by the Starks, what happened to the traitors, the preparations being made for the fight against the dead.</p><p>When they expressed concerns over Jon Snow having too high a position at Rickon’s council, Itachi had to give them assurances and told them of what he knew about the man.</p><p>On his third day, Lord Edmure approached him and hesitantly asked for his assistance to retrieve his wife and son from the Twins when he goes to Moat Cailin to get the Princess and Lord Royce. The Lord offered to pay him gold. Itachi agreed to help but declined the gold. He’d rather avoid being labeled a mercenary again.</p><p>After eight days, the Lannister army finally started trickling in. Cavalry and infantrymen marching in their cumbersome-looking armors, different banners flapping in the wind—a rampant golden lion on a crimson field the most prominent of all.</p><p>
  <em>The lion hunt is on. A pity it’s going to be short and boring.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Standing on the battlements with the two Tully men, the Blackfish pointed to him the man they called Kingslayer.</p><p>“Tch, the Lannister cunt is difficult to miss. Just look at him—he stands out from the rabble. Golden hair. Green eyes. That bright red, gold-gilded armor. And that gaudy golden hand”</p><p>Itachi took in the appearance of the man from the distance who was looking back at them then informed the old knight, “Come midnight, I will make my move”</p><p>“That sword he carries—make sure to take it too. That’s from the Valyrian sword of the Starks, I'm sure of it. I heard Tywin Lannister took the Stark ancestral sword Ice and melted it to make two for House Lannister. The greedy cunts have always salivated over the chance to own Valyrian steel after theirs got lost with a stupid Lannister King in Essos centuries ago. It must be returned to its rightful owners” Ser Brynden said in an angry then sad voice.</p><p>“Hn. I will”</p><p>The knight stared at him for a while then shook his head, “I still cannot believe you are going to go through with this. Do I get to watch?”</p><p>“I'll use this location as my take-off and return point. You both may stay here and watch if you want my lords. Though, with it being dark, you might not see anything at all”</p><p>“You’re probably right. Still, I’d like to stay and watch you leave and come back. I’m curious as to how long it will take you”</p><p>***</p><p>When midnight struck, with the two Tully men watching in anticipation, Itachi dropped down from the battlement to the river below without noise and body flickered to the Lannister camp.</p><p>When he reached the edge of the camp, he performed a Henge, taking on the appearance of a Lannister soldier then calmly joined the small crowd of soldiers still awake and walking around.</p><p>As expected, the Kingslayer’s own large tent was easily located in the middle of his host’s tents.</p><p>Slipping inside without making a noise, his eyes immediately latched on to the Kingslayer snoring loudly in the middle of a rather extravagant bed for a soldier literally on a campaign. (Then again, he did hear some Riverrun people say Lannisters shit gold. Figures).</p><p>His eyes roved and found a sword on top of a table with its scabbard garishly decorated with gold, cherrywood and red leather with golden lion heads, the eyes made of rubies. (Such a fancy sword. For a stolen one that is).</p><p>Taking the sword and putting it away in one of his storage scrolls, he approached the sleeping man in the middle of the bed. Ensuring the man won’t wake up, he struck the pressure point on his temple before putting him in a containment seal.</p><p>
  <em>Mission accomplished.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Itachi released his captive and the sword from the containment seals while the two Tully lords watched in fascination.</p><p>“By the Seven! It is the Kingslayer. You did it. You really did it” Lord Edmure said in an impressed but also astonished voice, his eyes on the unconscious man on the floor.</p><p>Ser Brynden picked up the sword and unsheathed then inspected it, “I was right. This is Valyrian steel. Fucking Lannisters had the swordsmith tint it red for their house color”</p><p>“What are we to do now Uncle?” Lord Edmure asked the older knight.</p><p>“Why, wake the lion up of course,” Lord Brynden said with a dark chuckle before walking to the prone Kingslayer on the floor and kicking him viciously awake. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, a reminder this is a bit crack and some of the characters will be ooc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In the middle of the night while I was sleeping, really? I didn’t know the famous Blackfish has now turned so craven he’s resorted to underhanded tactics instead of meeting his enemies in the field of battle,” the mouthy Kingslayer sneered.</p><p>Seeing Ser Brynden’s face turn red in anger,  Itachi intervened, “The man who cuckolded his King and bedded his twin sister and put their bastards on the throne causing all these problems is now crying foul over other people’s actions? How ironic.”</p><p>Jaime Lannister turned his attention to him. “And you are?” the man snarled, his green eyes bright in his anger.</p><p>“Uchiha Itachi, at your service,” Itachi gave a mocking bow then said, “Ah forgive the slip of tongue. I cannot be at your service. I am already at the service of the Starks of Winterfell. You remember them, don’t you?”</p><p>The man’s anger disappeared and he paled a bit, “The Starks…”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. You’re barking, ah, roaring at the wrong tree Lannister. It wasn’t Ser Brynden who captured you while you were snoring in your bed. It was I. And before you call me craven for doing it, let me just point out that all warfare is based on deception—words you Lannisters seem to love to live by.”</p><p>The Kingslayer's sharp jaws tightened before he gritted out, “Am I to receive the cold and hard Stark justice then?”</p><p>Itachi shrugged carelessly, “Not yet. First, you’ll serve your purpose.”</p><p>***</p><p>When morning came, they dragged the bound and gagged mouthy Kingslayer and Lord Walder Frey and his kicking and cursing sons Hosteen, Danwell and Emmon—who was married to the Kingslayer’s aunt and would've been the new Lord of Riverrun had the Kingslayer succeeded in taking it from the Tullys. <em>Hah! How unlucky for him.  </em></p><p>They took the five captives to the battlement and showed them to the Lannister and Frey armies below.</p><p>Not for long, curious soldiers started to gather on the other side of the river to watch their little display. They buzzed like flies, no doubt gossiping to each other about the scene they’re witnessing.</p><p>Their goal of letting the men on the other side know the Kingslayer, Lord Frey and his sons were now Tully prisoners completed, they dragged the men back to their cells.</p><p>As they discussed the previous night, Ser Brynden went to the Lannister-Frey camp to give their demands. Itachi went with him as his guard.</p><p>They met with four men: Addam Marbrand who was second-in-command to Jaime Lannister. A sellsword (a mercenary, he learned) named Bronn. And Lothar and Raymund Frey, the commanders of the Frey camp—the same men who had threatened to kill Lord Edmure while he was still a prisoner.</p><p>“This is impossible! Our men watched that drawbridge. It was never lowered. You damned Tullys must have used sorcery to capture Ser Jaime. And our Lord Father! We received ravens he disappeared a sennight ago. How could he be here already? This is dark magic. A dirty trick. I’m sure of it” Lothar Frey declared, his weak chin wobbling a bit.</p><p>“Sorcery? Dark magic? Bah! You filthy Freys just can’t accept the tables have turned. And don't talk to me about dirty tricks. You people performed the dirtiest trick of all to my family during that accursed wedding,” Ser Brynden spoke with an almighty rage painted on his face. </p><p>“And why should we believe you will honor the conditions of our retreat when you have used trickery to capture Ser Jaime?” Addam Marbrand asked with an angry look on his face.</p><p>Ser Brynden dropped the Kingslayer’s golden hand on top of the table then looked Marbrand in the eye, “You will agree because if you don’t, we’ll send you the Kingslayer, piece after piece. We’ll start with the fingers on his other hand. Do you really want to see your friend lose another hand Marbrand? How will he eat, piss, wipe his arse and tug his cock without a hand?”</p><p>The old knight then laughed darkly, causing the Marbrand man’s jaws to clench so hard they all heard his teeth grind.</p><p>“I want all your men gone within five hours. Refuse and you will receive the first finger—the middle finger,” Ser Brynden threatened.</p><p>Itachi saw Raymund Frey take out his knife and made to lunge at Ser Brynden. Before the man could reach the older knight, Itachi did a controlled, slow body flicker and stabbed him in the heart.</p><p>Enraged over his brother’s death, Lothar Frey took out his sword and tried to attack too. But he was just too slow. A quick swipe through his neck and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>When Bronn the sellsword tried to stab him from the back, he ducked, grabbed the knife from the mercenary’s hand and plunged it in his eye. </p><p>For a while, only the staggering breaths of the dying men was heard until Ser Brynden cleared his throat and spoke to the pale and horrified Marbrand.</p><p>“There! An attack during a parley eh? I changed my mind. Make it three hours Marbrand. Begone within three hours or its off with the Kingslayer’s middle finger. Tell that to the rest of the Freys.”</p><p>After the man nodded his head jerkily, Itachi spoke for the first time, “Lord Marbrand, if you are going to return to the capital, do pass on House Stark's message to the Queen: Winter is Coming. Thank you.”</p><p>***</p><p>After that, the Lannister army left in a hurry like the god of death was running right behind them. But the Freys stubbornly remained outside of the castle, intent on continuing with the siege and trying to take the castle from the Tullys.</p><p>“Those godsdamned greedy fuckers!” Ser Brynden cursed while watching from the battlement.</p><p>“This is quite alright Ser. It plays well with my plans,” Itachi told the knight.</p><p>“And what are your plans again?”</p><p>“I did say the Princess Sansa will come for the Kingslayer and to witness the trial and execution of the Freys. Those remaining outside, I will render them unconscious and you can put them all in your dungeons.”</p><p>***</p><p>That night, with the liberal use of genjutsu and pressure points, almost two thousand more men of House Frey were made prisoners of House Tully.</p><p>Itachi then went to retrieve Princess Sansa and Lord Royce from Moat Cailin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mixed the books and the series here. In the series, Lothar led the siege along with another Frey who claimed he killed Catelyn. In the books, Raymund Frey killed Cat. So many Freys.</p><p>"All warfare is based on deception" by Sun Tzu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interactions that took place when Itachi finally returned to Riverrun with Princess Sansa and Lord Royce were vastly different from one another.</p><p>Ser Brynden and Lord Edmure had been emotional upon meeting the Princess. She apparently looked very much like her slain mother. The two men made remarks about it several times and asked many questions about young King Rickon, Winterfell and the North.</p><p>Itachi saw the Princess did not like the comparisons with her lady mother but she managed to smile politely and answered all the two men’s questions, especially the ones about her brother.</p><p>As promised, Itachi had smuggled Lord Edmure’s wife and child from the Twins and had them join the Princess Sansa’s and Lord Royce’s group. When they got reunited though, despite his earlier concerns, Lord Edmure only showed warmth for his child but was cold to the Lady Roslin, his wife.</p><p>Ser Brynden had been curt in his greeting and ensuing conversations with Lord Royce. (The reason, Itachi found out, was the Vale’s silence and lack of support during late King Robb’s military campaign—an act which should actually be blamed on his niece, the Lady Lysa).</p><p>Lady Roslin was afraid, especially of Princess Sansa, and tried to stay out of everyone's way.</p><p>Talk about complicated relationships.</p><p>***</p><p>Sansa stared at the hateful old man in front of her. Walder Frey.</p><p>She wished she had brought Ghost with her. She would’ve fed the old man to the direwolf. Then again, Ghost might be disgusted and reject such vile meat.</p><p>Enough time had passed and now she watched from the high table as her Uncle Edmure presided over the trial and execution of the Freys. Itachi, she breathed in relief, stood guard behind her with Lady Brienne.</p><p>“Lord Walder Frey. You have committed many crimes. Against Houses Stark and Tully. You broke sacred oaths of fealty. You betrayed your King. You conspired with the Lannisters and Roose Bolton. You broke the laws of Guest Right and, within your castle, massacred thousands”</p><p>“Heh! Easy for you to accuse me of my crimes Lord Floppy Fish. What about what shitty King Robb did to my house? What about the oath the Young Wolf broke when he fucked and married that foreign cunt eh? My sons died for his war and all I got was a spit on my face! Was I suppose to just take it like a good dog and thank good King Robb?” the old man asked, his old weasel-face twisted scornfully.</p><p>And this… this is the crux of the matter. Of why Sansa's memories of her brother will forever be tainted. Why she will hold some hatred for Robb until perhaps the day she died.</p><p>She’s not dumb. Despite it being hard to swallow, she understood why he refused to trade Jaime Lannister for her and Arya. She understood he made that decision to keep the support of the Northern lords.</p><p>And she did still hold some love for Robb the brother. But she probably will never forgive Robb the King for his other choices.</p><p>For breaking his oaths. For bedding and wedding some no-name woman who brought him no land, no gold and no armies to help the Northern cause and instead cost thousands of lives. For being willing to sacrifice her and Arya and leaving them to cruel fates but refusing to sacrifice his happiness. For choosing love and glory over their family and duty.</p><p>“Lord Frey, yes, my brother the late King Robb broke his oath with you and that was a mistake I and my house will never forget, not when the cost was too high. But the fact remains, House Stark and House Tully have sought to make amends by having my Lord Uncle Edmure marry your daughter—a reparation that, by everyone’s knowledge, you’ve accepted. You accepted the reparation offered, Lord Frey, and granted them Guest Rights. You promised them protection under the banner of goodwill and peace. Then you and Roose Bolton went and murdered them. You and your sons and people killed not only my brother, the person who did you wrong—you also killed my lady mother and massacred thousands of people who have done you no wrong.”</p><p>The old man leered at her, “It was war little fish. All things are fair in war. And your brother and his men deserved it anyway. He was a pretender. A rebel king. A traitor to the true Crown, the Iron Throne. Death—that is the fate of all traitors, no?”</p><p>“A crown worn by Joffrey the Ill-born Bastard. The product of Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister’s vile, incestuous relations. Isn’t that right, Kingslayer?” her Uncle Brynden asked the bound Jaime Lannister who remained silent but defiant.</p><p>“Bah! Blackfish, no matter what I say, you will kill me anyway. Go on then. Get on with it” Lord Frey told her Uncle Brynden.</p><p>Then he turned to her and smiled nastily, “Little fish, you look just like your trout mother. No, you’re even more beautiful. Did you know? You’re mother begged. Oh how she begged! ‘<em>Please, he is my son. My first son'</em> Those were her words. She screamed. She didn’t look so beaumfffff—"</p><p>Her Uncle Brynden pushed his leather gloves inside Walder Frey’s mouth to silence him, “Old Walder is right. I think we had enough talk. We all know what this cunt and his sons have done. Let’s stop wasting time and move on with the execution.”</p><p>***</p><p>The severed heads of Lord Walder Frey and all his sons who participated during the massacre were all dipped in tar, mounted on pikes and displayed atop the walls of Riverrun. The remainder of their forces who were mere common folk all bent the knee and were allowed to go home.</p><p>Some measure of peace was finally had within the castle of Riverrun now that it was no longer besieged and the two Tullys have been busy sending summons to their vassals. Their bannermen needed to be shown the wights and must be made aware of what was happening beyond the Wall.</p><p>Needing to speak with Princess Sansa regarding his next mission in Kingslanding, Itachi looked for her and found her in a small balcony facing the Red Fork of the River Trident with Lady Brienne standing guard several steps away. She stood quiet and contemplative while she stared at the waters below. </p><p>He closed the distance and sat on the ledge, “Princess.”</p><p>“It’s very beautiful and peaceful sight, isn’t it? The view. Looking at it, you’d think everything is alright with the world,” she remarked, attention still on the scenery before her.</p><p>Itachi kept silent, not having anything to say. The Princess then turned to face him, “You have done much for my family. From the first time we met. The wights. Winterfell. Rickon. And all that you’ve done here. The Kingslayer. The Freys. But you never asked for anything in return.”</p><p>Itachi shook his head, “There’s no need for payment. It was my choice and I only did what I thought was right.”</p><p>The Princess smiled but it was without amusement, “It is strange that it is you I’m hearing it from—a stranger from another land. Most of the people of power I’ve come to know didn’t care about what was right or wrong. All they cared about was how they will gain more power. The Elemental Nations—the land where you came from—was it a  peaceful place? Or was it anything like Westeros at present?”</p><p>“It was worse. Way worse,” Itachi admitted with a soft exhale. </p><p>“You have wars too, then?” she prodded.</p><p>Itachi chuckled then let out a small, bitter smile, “In my lands Princess, in times of war, we fight for peace and in times of peace, we secretly kill our enemies and prepare for the next war. So you can say war never really ends. It’s a wheel that simply goes on and on. And, with us trained in the arts of combat, with more power, more skill, the more violent and devastating our wars could be.”</p><p>“War—I read about it. Heard about it. I am a product of it—my mother and father married for the sake of creating an alliance during the Rebellion after all. I just never thought I’d live  it…never thought that… ”</p><p>The Princess swallowed and looked away, “I hate it. I hate it. Look at what it’s done to us all. What it made of all of us. My mother. Robb…I never thought there would come a day when I would harbor some hatred for them.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Families and choices. Sacrifices and consequences. </em>
</p><p>Itachi sighed before answering, “War brings out not only the best but also the worst in people—even in family and loved ones you thought you knew all your life. And it’s alright to hate them, to not forgive them. You are entitled to your own feelings and choices after all. Just don’t let your hatred and disappointments guide you Princess. Learn from their mistakes. Emulate the good, avoid the bad and teach and open the eyes of your children and those that come after. Do not leave them blind and ignorant only to repeat the cycle and commit the same mistakes all over again.”</p><p>He watched her process his words before slowly nodding her head several times.</p><p>“I’ve come to let you know I'm leaving for the capital tonight,” he informed her.</p><p>She swiftly turned to him again, “So soon?”</p><p>“Better I do it now. You and Lord Royce, together with your uncles, are capable enough of presenting to the other lords the proof of what’s beyond the Wall. And, with her brother and lover a prisoner here, wouldn’t you agree it would be best to deal with the Lannister queen before she makes any move?”</p><p>“You’re right. Cersei will definitely do something drastic. And I am certain she’ll think of the worst possible ways to get retribution,” the Princess said darkly.</p><p>“Hn. Then she shall be dealt with. A week. Perhaps less. I will return as soon as it is done then we can proceed with setting up a parley.”</p><p>Vivid blue eyes looked at him with some worry, “You’ll be alright with traveling alone? With finding your own way to Kingslanding?”</p><p>“Princess, I believe the Kingsroad will lead me exactly to where I need to go,” Itachi answered, lips curling up a little in amusement when she flushed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah... Mention of gory stuff alert</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The capital of the nine kingdoms of Westeros was one of the shittiest places he's ever been. Seriously. And that’s not figurative speech.</p><p>Oh the home to the kings and queens of the new land he’s found himself in looked grand enough with its imposing and opulent structures. But breathe in and you’ll be bombarded with the gag-worthy, even vomit-inducing, smell of human excrement and piss and body odor of people who have gone unwashed for perhaps weeks or months. The disgusting stench can even be picked up a few miles beyond its walls. <em>Yes, that’s exactly how shitty it was. </em></p><p>Itachi silently thanked the <em>kamis</em> he wasn’t born with the sensitive nose of the Inuzukas and resolved never to return to the grand pigsty unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>Upon entering the city, he easily located the royal castle. (With it built on top of one of the three hills and having a distinctive pale red color, who wouldn’t?)</p><p>Disguised as a common folk, then a Lannister guard, he walked undisturbed amongst the masses and got close and entered the castle without any issues.</p><p>He passed the time resting (Read: contemplating the twists and turns of his life while sunbathing and flower viewing) in one of the secluded gardens and when darkness fell, he started his search for the Lannister queen.</p><p>After observing from the shadows and listening in on conversations amongst guards and servants, he finally found her quarters.</p><p>Pouring <em>chakra</em> onto his feet, he scaled the wall outside of her rooms and entered the balcony surreptitiously.</p><p>Taking a peek inside, he saw a woman speaking with an old man. And a behemoth of a fully armored guard taller than even Kisame standing near the closed door.</p><p>They’re quite the group.</p><p>The woman was…eh, beautiful enough. But the waxy look and the resting bitch face was a turn off. She had an awfully-cut, short golden-hair (Itachi is partial to long hair and one kissed by fire looks particularly beautiful these days).</p><p>She wore a black gown which, had she added red clouds to it, it would’ve made her look like a frustrated <em>Akatsuki</em> wannabe. She had a goblet in her right hand and looked to be halfway to getting smashed.</p><p>The old man was dressed like a dark version of Maester Wolkan of Winterfell and Maester Vyman of Riverrun.</p><p>To Itachi's gifted Uchiha eyes, he appeared to be attempting to look like a kindly grandfather. His shinobi senses picked up creepy vibes though (like Orochimaru creepy vibes).</p><p>“Maester Qyburn, the trial is in three days. I trust everything is prepared according to my specifications?” the woman asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“Almost Your Grace. Just a few final touches and we are all good” the old man said almost soothingly.</p><p>“You are certain the wildfire you prepared is enough to destroy the Sept of Baelor? I can’t wait to see those damned Tyrells dead and gone. Fitting, wouldn’t you agree? From the ashes of the Gardeners they rose and now to ashes they’ll return” the woman remarked with a pleased smirk. Like a lioness after a successful hunt.</p><p>
  <em>Wildfire. Sept of Baelor. Tyrells.</em>
</p><p>Itachi's mouth tightened when he recognized the three.</p><p>All those time spent talking and asking questions during the journey with Princess Sansa and Lady Brienne and all the time he spent reading tomes at Riverrun’s library has led to him learning more about Westeros.</p><p>Wildfire—it’s no match to his <em>Amaterasu</em>, he’s certain. But the way it was described in the books make it dangerous enough.</p><p>And the two idiots were planning to burn the Sept of Baelor with the Tyrells inside it. (He feels nothing but contempt for the Tyrells for their added role in the mess but they seem to be less mad than the Lannister Queen and have their uses in the long winter to come).</p><p>“Poetic justice, My Queen. And quite the fine play too. Almost all the traitors gone in one single move” the creepy old man said with an adoring smile</p><p>“I learned from the best Maester Qyburn, from the Great Lion himself—who inspired the bards to compose and sing the song <em>The Rains of Castamere</em>” the woman declared with a haughty voice.</p><p>The old man only chuckled softly and said, “And soon, I imagine the bards will be singing a song named <em>Roses and Ashes</em>”</p><p>The woman hummed and took a sip from her goblet before responding,“<em>Roses and Ashes</em>…<em>Rose to Ash</em>… it doesn’t sound poetic. How about <em>Rose and Fell</em>? Ah, no matter. I’m certain the bards will find a cleverer name for the song”</p><p>“I’m sure they will. If there’s nothing else Your Grace, I would like to see to the final preparations”</p><p>“Go Maester Qyburn, see to the success of my plans,” the woman said with a wave of her hand in dismissal.</p><p>
  <em>Hn. Unfortunately for the success of your plans Lannister, this is your last night. And you old man—you should have devoted your twilight years doing penance for past sins or acts of kindness instead of committing more evil. Since you refuse to do so, then it must end today. </em>
</p><p>Itachi created a clone and had the old man followed. When the Queen was finally alone with her guard, Itachi entered her rooms and quickly threw a barrier ninjutsu so none could leave or enter or know what’s happening inside.</p><p>Upon seeing him, the Queen immediately opened her mouth but a single look at his <em>Sharingan</em> and she fell under his control. Beads of sweat started to form at her temples when she struggled hard to break free.</p><p>The giant guard unsheathed his huge ass sword and moved to attack. Itachi used his <em>Sharingan</em> once more but swiftly picked up there’s something wrong—there was nothing but an empty room with bloody walls inside the man’s conscious and subconscious. The man was just a body—a corpse moving on instinct and something else he didn't want to know.</p><p>Using body flicker, he leaped and body flipped over the man’s head and in the process, removed the dead man’s helm and planted his dagger deep in its skull, ignoring the choked scream of the Queen watching.</p><p>Landing on a crouch, he body flickered again when the man simply continued to attack him. Moving close, he pushed <em>chakra</em> to his knees and kicked the dead man’s sword arm, forcing it to drop the huge sword. Itachi picked it up and proceeded to strike the corpse from the top of its grotesque-looking head down to its neck. When it still continued to move, he cut down its knees then its arms. When it finally stopped moving, he turned his attention to the Queen still trapped under the influence of his <em>Sharingan</em>.</p><p>“Wh-whoo a-are y-you? Wh-what doo y-youuu w-want?” she asked, eyes wide and face white with fear.</p><p>“My name is unnecessary. You won’t live long to remember it anyway. But I want you to know, I was sent by the Starks. Well, more like I volunteered to help them, but you get the idea”</p><p>The woman’s face twisted to a snarl before she gritted out, “S-starksss? Th-that b-bitch San-sansa?”</p><p>“The Princess Sansa. She’s a princess now” Itachi calmly stated.</p><p>“Th-that a-a trai-traitorous bitch!” the woman screamed.</p><p>Itachi raised a brow, “Wasn’t it you who birthed your brother’s bastards and plunged these kingdoms into war? That makes you the traitor, does it not?”</p><p>The woman tried to lunge at him but another look in his eyes and her body was forced to stillness. </p><p>"The Princess has your brother-lover by the way. Do not fret, he lives. Though I heard he will live the rest of his life in a Stark dungeon" Itachi informed the enraged woman. </p><p>"Le-let me go! I-I'll k-kill you!"</p><p>She screamed and snarled and tried to break free from his control but failed.</p><p>“Hn. I had thought of simply ending you but… that would be too easy”</p><p>Itachi activated his <em>Sharingan</em> once more and trapped the woman in an illusion where she got to witness her brother and lover being stabbed to death over and over again.</p><p>When she looked about to fall on the floor, he caught her and placed her in the middle of her bed. Then he picked up the dagger he used to stab the corpse earlier and plunged it to her heart.</p><p>Best to leave a clear message to future would-be tyrants that they are not untouchable so they don't get a big head.</p><p>***</p><p>The clone silently followed the man named Qyburn to a series of dark dungeons under the castle. And there he got proof that the man was indeed of the same breed as Orochimaru.</p><p>Inside the dungeons, different ancient-looking contraptions resided with people attached to them.</p><p>The state of the victims were horrendous to look at. Men, women, children. Even a few babies. </p><p>Some were still alive, others obviously dead, and a few already on their death throes. Most were horrifically mutilated, their body parts removed—fingers, hands, feet, eyes, tongues. Some of the dead had their bellies and chests cut up, their insides displayed. A few had their heads opened, brains exposed.</p><p>It was all sickening.</p><p>The clone went back the way he came from then poofed out of existence, transmitting his new knowledge to the original body.</p><p>When Itachi got bombarded with the scenes witnessed by his clone, he quickly made his way to the dungeons to get rid of the crazy maester as well.</p><p>The old maester didn’t even see him. One moment he was turning around to investigate the source of the noise, the next his eyes crossed with the prized Uchiha <em>Mangekyou Sharingan</em> and was trapped in an illusion (<em>Tsukuyomi</em>, the amoral bastard deserved it and more).</p><p>Itachi made sure to let the crazy man suffer the same horrific experiences he put his victims through by subjecting him to mutilation.</p><p>The illusion lasted for more than almost two decades in the span of a few seconds. When the maester died of very old age in the illusion, his mind and body gave out as well.</p><p>Itachi then gave the mercy of death to the victims who were already dying and released those few who were still alive. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost sunset by the time he reached Riverrun.</p><p>His service currently sworn to the Princess of the North, he looked for her first to report the success of his mission and found her in the same balcony they occupied the last time they spoke.</p><p>She was standing with her back to him. Perhaps she was watching the river once more or maybe the sun slowly sinking on the horizon—he didn’t know.</p><p>But right that moment, with the  shades of red, orange and pink of the sunset as the backdrop and the wind blowing gently and making her loose hair move like liquid fire, she was the perfect image of peace and beauty and he could not help but activate his <em>Sharingan</em> to commit the scene to memory. (Then felt guilty for acting like a creep.)</p><p>He cleared his throat afterwards to get her attention and she swiftly spun around.</p><p>“You’re back! And so soon” she remarked, bright blue eyes showing surprise but also pleasure at seeing him.</p><p>“Yes Princess. I’ve come to let you know of my mission’s success”</p><p>Her face turned solemn and she stared at him for a long while before she moved and slowly sat on a chair.</p><p>“She’s really gone? Truly?”</p><p>“Yes Princess. It is done. The Lannister Queen is dead”</p><p>The Princess' jaw clenched and she took measured breaths but her eyes slowly filled with tears.</p><p>“Good. Good” she whispered, “Apologies. I just…” she laughed a little while dabbing the corners of her eyes with her sleeves before she continued, “I never thought I’d see this day—a world without Cersei. For years I lived in fear of her and her son and, many times, even with the great distance between us, I thought she’d have me killed first. And here you are now, telling me she’s gone and I am…relieved. My family and I are free of her at last”</p><p>Itachi only gave a nod.</p><p>Relief, release, freedom from a burden long endured and carried around like a heavy boulder—he could understand it.</p><p>In some ways, he and the Princess shared the same experiences. They were both thirteen when they lost their families and homes. They both suffered as a result of the bad decisions and cruelty of people in power and the machinations of those hungry for more. They both had to walk on a knife’s edge while living with dangerous people.</p><p>The gaping difference was that he had at least been prepared for it, had played an active role in the chaos and tragedies of his life and had the skill and the power to fight and defend himself.</p><p>The Princess had not been prepared for any of it.  She, and her siblings for that matter—it seemed to him as if they were raised ignorant of the cruelties of their world.</p><p>It’s an unbelievable circumstance for children of a ruling house, of heirs to a vast land and many people (Konoha is merely a blip in comparison to the North’s total land area and its population probably not even a tenth of those under the Starks). The late Lord and Lady Stark, he believed, were very foolish and did them great disservice considering all Itachi has read about Westeros: the Iron Throne, the deadly power struggles, nine kingdoms of differing history, beliefs and cultures, ruled by ambitious noble families with competing interests and viewed going to battle or war as either a solution to a small problem or a sport to engage in every generation.</p><p>Aa, then again, he’s just a stranger from another land—raised under different philosophies and beliefs and an entirely separate way of life. And it’s not like the Elemental Nations has done better to their children. No—they’ve actually done worse. And after everything he did and all that he put Sasuke through, what right did he have to cast judgment?</p><p>***</p><p>“She’s dead then? How?” Lord Edmure questioned, blue eyes bright, almost wild.</p><p>“Yes, a knife to the heart” Itachi answered simply.</p><p>Lord Edmure's mouth moved to speak then snapped shut before he nodded slowly. Lady Brienne’s armor clunked when she shifted uncomfortably with a frown while the Blackfish and Lord Royce both struggled to hide their grimaces under stoic faces.</p><p>Itachi knew the men and the lady knight didn’t like the method employed to get rid of the Lannister Queen but were forced to agree out of necessity. They could not afford more wars and battles. They would only lead to more lives, resources and time wasted—all three they’re in dire need of with the Long Night approaching.</p><p>The Westerosi concept of honor—he didn’t understand it and perhaps he never will. Why sacrifice thousands of lives when all you need to do is end one? And some of their laws and forms of trial in particular—the trial of seven and trial by combat—why in the hell do they believe that shit? Those trials lack common sense.</p><p>“And a maester named Qyburn” Itachi continued his report. “A trial for the Queen and the Tyrell heir was supposed to happen in the Sept of Baelor three days after. The Lannister Queen, I’ve discovered, schemed with this man Qyburn to get rid of  House Tyrell by making the sept explode using wildfire”</p><p>“Wildfire! The Sept of Baelor! By the Seven!” Lord Royce gasped aloud with a horrified face.</p><p>Lord Edmure turned pale while Ser Brynden glowered and muttered with a disgusted tone, “Incest. Murder. Possibly kingslaying. And now destruction of a sept and the massacre of another family! The woman truly was a spawn of the evil from the deepest pit of the seven hells”</p><p>
  <em>And yet you thought the method of her death dishonorable. </em>
</p><p>“This man Qyburn, I’ve heard of him from my maester in Runestone. A despicable man who was rejected by the Citadel after he was discovered dabbling in necromancy and all sorts of vile experiments” Lord Royce added with a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>“That part I can confirm myself and it is, in fact, the reason I got rid of him. He’s been conducting atrocious experiments using men, women and children in the dungeons of the Red Keep. The unspeakable horrors he did to them—mutilation, disembowelment, open brain experiments…”</p><p>Horrified looks appeared on everyone’s face. Lord Edmure in particular looked to be sick. Silence reigned for a while until Princess Sansa finally spoke with a frosty voice, “Then it is good we are finally rid of them. We can now move forward. We have much to discuss”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Princess Sansa is right” Lord Royce agreed, looking eager to change the subject.</p><p>Princess Sansa turned to him with questioning eyes, “I must ask first. You talked about a trial and wildfire to blow up the Sept of Baelor. How can we be sure Cersei’s plan isn’t going to be completed by another person?”</p><p>Itachi’s lips quirked up before answering, “I left two letters. One they’ll find with the Lannister Queen’s corpse and another I handed to a Tyrell guard myself”</p><p>“Good” She said while nodding in approval, “Then we’ll send a raven to the Tyrells for a parley. We must get to them before Daenerys Targaryen arrives”</p><p>Itachi frowned at the name mentioned, “Daenerys Targaryen? The last Targaryen king’s daughter?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lord Royce answered with a dark look on his face, “I have received letters from Gulltown. Merchants, traders and sailors from Pentos and the other Free Cities have brought reports of her large fleet sailing for Westeros. It appears the Mad King’s daughter wants to reclaim the Seven Kingdoms with Dothraki screamers, Unsullied soldiers and three dragons. The rest of the reports vary. Some rumors say that through her marriage with a strong khal, she was able to get hundreds of thousands of Dothraki. Some say the husband is dead and she used her dragons to make them bend the knee. Some say she has conquered Slaver’s bay and left them in ruins. Others talk about liberating slaves and the thousands of Unsullied are no longer slaves but freemen following and fighting for her cause. And apparently, half the damned Ironborn went to Essos to ally with her and now using their ships to take her back to Westeros.”</p><p>Dragons? He’s read of them and their role in the Targaryen conquest. Ironborn? They’re one of the most hated people in the Seven Kingdoms for their way of life which included reaving and plundering. The Riverlands in particular have been warring with them on and off for centuries. But Dothraki and Unsullied? He has no idea what they are.</p><p>Ser Brynden thankfully explained.</p><p>“The Dothraki are horse lord savages raised in a culture of violence. They’re like the Ironborn of Essos—the only difference being they’re afraid of the sea. They raid and pillage, leaving cities in ruins, killing men, raping women, taking children and giving whatever is left like cattle in Slaver’s Bay in exchange for gifts from the slavers. The Unsullied—they are eunuch slave soldiers trained from a very young age in the harshest ways for combat. They’re known for unparalleled obedience and martial prowess. They’re the only group who can claim superiority over the Dothraki screamers. And this Targaryen is going to use them to take Westeros!” the old knight ended his speech with much anger.</p><p>“The Unsullied I could understand, but the Dothraki? Whatever made her think it wise to use them? Those savages will not hesitate to sack and burn every town and city in their path and they will cast down both the septs of the Seven and the heart trees of the old gods. They have been doing it for centuries to so many nations and cities in Essos. And they are not known to keep a single ruling family, nor do they have a concept of succession. They only follow strength thus making them even more dangerous. Say she has control now but if she wins, how long after she dies when her horde fracture to smaller hordes and raid the rest of the kingdoms, killing our men and children and raping women to their hearts' content?” Lord Royce growled out.</p><p>***</p><p>The two old men’s tempers and words have clearly stoked each other's ire and they looked to be ready to continue their diatribe against Daenerys Targaryen and her foreign armies.</p><p>They were getting nowhere to resolving anything though so Sansa decided to intervene, “Uncle Brynden, Lord Royce, the way I understand it, Daenerys Targaryen’s return is inevitable. Now, which of the rumors are true and which are false, we don’t know. But we can all agree she will want to take the Seven Kingdoms. We must not waste time complaining about her choice of armies. Instead we must plan and act now. Don’t forget, with Cersei gone, the Tyrells sit on the Iron Throne—the same Tyrells who owe their lordship over the Reach from the Targaryens. We must get to the Tyrells fast.”</p><p>“We are still waiting for the Rivelords though. Didn’t you want them to see the wights?” Lord Edmure asked.</p><p>“There are two wights” she pointed out, “If we wish to save time, we can have one of the wights remain here so you and Uncle Brynden can present them to your lords while the rest of us proceed to the capital and parley with the Tyrells”</p><p>She looked to Itachi then Lord Royce to get their opinion. Her foreign protector only gave a slight nod while Lord Royce looked thoughtful for a while before he agreed, “Yes. I think that is the best course”</p><p>“I’m going with you to the Capital. I am not letting you go alone again to that viper’s nest that is Kingslanding” her Uncle Brynden declared, blue eyes fierce. His eyes reminded her so much of Rickon when he was being particularly stubborn.</p><p>Sansa suppressed a sigh, “Uncle, considering what happened at the Twins during that accursed wedding and how long Uncle Edmure stayed as a Frey captive, I think it would be better for you to stay and demonstrate Tully solidarity. Your presence and support, I am sure, will also help smoothen things should any unruly bannerman take issue with Uncle Edmure’s wife and son. And I won’t be alone Uncle. I have Lord Itachi, Lady Brienne and Lord Royce and our retinue”</p><p>Her Uncle wore his stubborn look for a short while before he relented gruffly, “Fine. But I am sending more men with you. Fifteen. The more who can protect you, the better”</p><p>Sansa accepted and expressed her gratitude but in her mind, she knew none of them could protect her better than her foreign guard.</p><p>After everything she's gone through, it had been difficult at first. But after all he's done for her and her family without any sort of payment, she has come to truly trust him now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kingslanding looked and smelled the same—as filthy as the people that ruled it.</p><p>After securing an agreement to parley, their retinue was welcomed  with suspicious glares and stares and whispers hidden behind hands.</p><p>Noticeably, it was the Tyrells who were in control of so many positions. The Lannister’s influence seemed to have drastically waned since she was last in the cesspit called the Capital.</p><p>It was also made evident by the looks in their eyes, expressions and quips that the Lannister-Tyrell faction didn’t recognize Northern independence.</p><p>Sansa didn't care what the two families felt about the North being independent. Both Houses Lannister and Tyrell stand in a quagmire. No matter what they felt or thought or said, the truth won't change: Tommen is a bastard born of incest. </p><p>The two houses also faced a difficult situation with Daenerys returning to Westerosi shores. They wouldn't dare make more enemies with the North and the Vale (and perhaps the Riverlands).</p><p>A day after they arrived, Sansa predictably received an invitation to join the Tyrells in the gardens. She knew the schemers were going to try to take advantage by playing their hands at subtle information extraction or charming manipulation once more.</p><p>Deciding to play the role of the same helpless child they knew her as, she opted to let only Itachi and Lady Brienne accompany as her guards after providing many assurances to a worried Lord Royce.</p><p>Similar to when she first met them,  Margaery and Lady Olenna were holding court with their younger female relatives. Unlike the first time though, the Lord of Highgarden has deigned to join them.</p><p>Upon seeing her, Margaery immediately stood up from her chair and approached. She took her hands and gave her a friendly smile, “Sansa, it is such a relief to see you again. Many nights after you disappeared, I worried for you. When I heard about the Boltons…I am glad to see you finally safe and sound”</p><p>“I’m sure you did. Thank you for your concern Queen Margaery” Sansa answered with slightly sardonic smile.</p><p>The other woman’s smile fell but she quickly recovered, “It might be too late now but know that I am so very sorry I had not been able to do much for you during your stay here, my lady. Now that I am Queen, you have my word, no harm shall come to you and your people”</p><p>Sansa took note of Margaery’s refusal to address her as princess and hid her mixed feelings of amusement and disdain and expressed her gratitude instead, “What a relief. You have my gratitude”</p><p>When they neared the table, the woman let go of her hands and went back to her seat. Itachi, who remained silent all along, moved forward and pulled out her seat for her.</p><p>When she saw Margaery flick her eyes coquettishly to her handsome and silent guard with a charming smile on her lips, for a moment, an irrational thought of covering the flirty woman’s face with the plate of lemon cakes on the table crossed Sansa’s mind. Knowing such an action was unacceptable, she settled for clenching her hands into fists under the table.</p><p>“Sansa dear, it pleases these old eyes of mine to see you again and under much better circumstances. We rejoiced when we heard you finally reunited with your brothers and taken Winterfell and the North back from the Boltons” Lady Olenna spoke up.</p><p>Sansa held back a snort but could not help but provoke a little, “Hmm…And when you heard that my brother was declared King in the North, did you rejoice too, Lady Olenna?”</p><p>The Queen of Thorns only gave an amused smirk then asked mockingly with a raised brow, “King in the North? Did not Torrhen Stark give up that title and did your father not swore himself to King Robert? He also admitted to his treason, if I recall. And Sansa dear, with a long winter coming, surely you realize how important it is for you and your people to remain in the King’s Peace? Unless you want your people to starve?”</p><p>“The Riverlands is a ruin. The West has very few fertile lands. Dorne… well, you know Dorne better than I—you’re neighbors after all. Thousands of men of the Stormlands have perished under Stannis, leaving their fields unattended and unproductive. The Capital with its half a million people is already dependent upon the Reach for food. Soon, when true winter sets in and their food stocks dwindle, the other regions will be clamoring for Good King Tommen and Kind Queen Margaery and House Tyrell to deliver them from starvation. The Vale is already our ally. And the Northerners, I believe, know best how to handle winter. You want me to trade my people’s independence for a promise of food? A promise which would most likely be forgotten when southern stomachs go hungry? What a paltry exchange you offer, my lady.  And I understand being quite advance in years leads to forgetfulness sometimes. I’ll be glad to remind you then, my lady. Torrhen Stark knelt to a Targaryen, yes, but my father helped topple the Targaryens. And yes he knelt to Robert Baratheon but we both know there are no more legitimate Baratheons left. All of Cersei’s children are bastards. Tommen is a bastard just like his brother Joffrey was. I know it, you know it, every one of us here knows it.”</p><p>Lord Mace gasped loudly, his round face an image of offense, “You dare cast vile accusations against the Good King Tommen?!”</p><p>Sansa suppressed rolling her eyes at the Lord Oaf of Highgarden’s dramatics, “Lord Tyrell, if I remember, you first allied with Renly Baratheon. You even married your daughter to him so she could be Queen. Wasn’t the bastardy of Cersei’s children the basis for Renly’s campaign? And don’t deny it my lord. Lady Brienne here was Kingsguard to Renly if you’d recall”</p><p>“You dare! That was the past! House Tyrell has since then did what was right! We are now serving the Iron Throne as honor and duty commands. Unlike your traitorous house!” Lord Tyrell answered in outrage.</p><p>“As I said, all of Cersei’s children are bastards. Including Tommen, the one who sits the Iron Throne you knelt and swore fealty to. We have his father, Jaime Lannister,  as our captive. There is no need to speak as if we are ignorant of the truth Lord Tyrell. And, do be careful about flinging accusations at me or House Stark being traitors. We have done you no ill. But you and your house has done quite a lot, not just to me but to others as well. Remember I was there during Joffrey and Margaery’s wedding. Remember Littlefinger took me and had me disguised as his bastard daughter. He told me of his joint venture with Lady Olenna and he kept quite detailed records of secrets, debts and favors done for all his other friends”</p><p>Lord Tyrell sputtered incoherently for a short while before falling silent.</p><p>Sansa then turned to address Olenna, “I heard Tyrion Lannister is coming back, Lady Olenna. You do remember my former husband? I heard he’s become Hand to Daenerys Targaryen who is on her way to Westeros. She’s coming to claim the Iron throne no doubt. I heard she has over a hundred thousand army of savages behind her back, half the Ironborn and three dragons.”</p><p>Margaery looked pale and worried while Lady Olenna pursed her lips. Then with shrewd eyes, she spoke, “You know all these things yet here you are parlaying with us. Why?”</p><p>Sansa shrugged then relaxed on her seat, “We thought it better to deal with the evil that we know than the one that we don’t. And, surely, my lady, you see the problem of having Westeros infested with Dothraki and fire-breathing dragons flying overhead?”</p><p>The old woman sighed then reclined her back on her chair, “What do you want?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clone remained on his perch at the rafters, his eyes closed and body still as a statue while listening in on the conversation happening below him.</p><p>“We will voice our support for Sansa Stark and the Northern cause during the parley but only that. I do not give a care for the accusations she laid at our feet. We cannot afford to divide our army and stretch our resources with a long winter almost at our doorstep and Daenerys Targaryen already on her way here” the old Lady Olenna Tyrell declared.</p><p>“But grandmother, Sansa said they brought proof. Are we really not going to give them any help?” the Queen Margaery asked, a hint of worry in her tone.</p><p>The old woman scoffed derisively before answering, “Psshh! Margaery, both the Wall and the Night’s Watch exist for a reason. And they already have the help of the Vale. Remember that region’s army hid in their mountains and remained unscathed from the wars while ours have suffered some blows. Soon they’ll also have Riverlanders marching North. They can take care of it. If necessary, we’ll send them a few hundred men and a few wagons of food. But that’s all. Our focus, our strength—all must remain here. We should prepare for all possibilities”</p><p>“Are we going to war with Daenerys Targaryen then?” Queen Margaery asked, more worried this time.</p><p>“Of course not, foolish child. We’ll send envoys to Daenerys Targaryen as soon as she lands at Dragonstone. We’ll remind her that the Reach stayed loyal to her father until the very end. This is why we should avoid allying with House Stark. Remember the Starks played a main role in the downfall of the Targaryens.”</p><p>The Lord Tyrell made a strangled noise before protesting very loudly, “What?! But mother! How could you think this? This is preposterous! Margaery is The Queen. Why should we give up the Iron Throne only to bend and scrape before a Targaryen once more?”</p><p>“Shut up Mace!” the old lady angrily snapped, “Don’t be a fool. Have you already forgotten how House Tyrell came to be the Lords Paramount of the Reach? Dragons! And Daenerys Targaryen has three of them along with her barbaric horde and bloody eunuch soldiers. Do you really think we can win against them? How are you going to kill a dragon, hm?”</p><p>Lord Mace proudly answered immediately, “We can have scorpions made. Isn’t that how Rhaenys Targaryen and her dragon got killed?”</p><p>“And you think Daenerys Targaryen wouldn’t know that?” the old woman countered, “May I remind you, the clever dwarf Tyrion Lannister is her Hand, and for certain, has already made her aware of this fact to ensure her dragons are kept safe.”</p><p>The Queen Margaery spoke next, “So this is the path you decide for our house then? I will have to lay down my crown at a Targaryen’s feet. What about Tommen?”</p><p>The old woman huffed, “What about him? He’s not our concern Margaery. We will stay here in the Capital until such time we accomplish an accord with the Dragon Queen. Then we will help capture the Lannisters to ensure our place at her side as valuable allies. After that, we’ll go back to the Reach. Better to leave this cesspit alive and thriving with a strong alliance to the new monarch than further entangle ourselves with the Starks and their problems North”</p><p>The clone’s frown only got deeper the longer he listened to the Tyrells.</p><p>Opportunists of the worst kind—that’s what they are. The old woman Olenna especially. Someone should have quietly gotten rid of her a long time ago.</p><p>***</p><p>At the Tower of the Hand, another clone spied on the Hand of the King.</p><p>“The man with the long, dark hair that guards Sansa Stark—is that the one you spoke about? The man who got rid of two Freys and the sellsword Bronn in a blink of an eye during that ill-fated parley in Riverrun?” Kevan Lannister asked the man he recognized as Addam Marbrand.</p><p>“Yes my lord. With his skill, I suspect he was the one who released Edmure Tully and captured Ser Jaime” Marbrand responded.</p><p>Kevan Lannister hummed thoughtfully before asking, “This man…what’s his name?”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I don’t know as well my lord. He was never introduced to me. Why the curiosity Lord Hand?”</p><p>Kevan Lannister reclined his back on his seat and sipped from his wineglass before answering, “Did you hear how Cersei and her monster guard, as well as that despicable Qyburn died?”</p><p>Marbrand shook his head, “No Lord Hand. I was only told rumors that Queen Cersei’s guard was actually the animated corpse of Gregor Clegane and that Qyburn was found dead with those who suffered and died from his evil experimentations”</p><p>“Both true. But as to how they died—it was a very curious case. Frightening even. Clegane was found with his head split down to his neck, his limbs cut off. Cersei was stabbed in the heart but she also had blood pouring out her ears and nose. But there were no signs of poison. To add to the mystery, none ever heard any noise during the struggle. The guards outside the rooms and along the corridor heard nothing at all. This guard of Sansa Stark… he might be a Faceless Assassin”</p><p>“What exactly do you plan to do my lord?” Marbrand inquired.</p><p>“Tomorrow, during the parley, I shall demand for Jaime to be released and returned to us. If that fails, I will need your help to find someone to approach that man. If he is indeed an assassin or a mercenary, then perhaps we can convince him to come to an arrangement regarding Jaime”</p><p>“Very well Lord Hand, I shall have someone prepared to do as you ask. Would that be all?”</p><p>“No. Increase the number of guards for Tommen. Make it twenty. Ensure they guard him at all times” Lord Kevan Lannister ordered.</p><p>Marbrand bowed, “It shall be done my lord. Anything else?”</p><p>“No. That would be all for now Marbrand. You may go”</p><p>***</p><p>Itachi chuckled in amusement upon receiving the memories of his clones.</p><p>The Princess looked up from the book she was reading and raised her brow in question.</p><p>“It is as you predicted, Princess. The Tyrells are indeed planning to ally with Daenerys Targaryen. They will voice their support tomorrow during the parley but they have little intention on following through. Lady Olenna said they’ll send a few hundred men and perhaps food but most of their armies will remain south. Once they’ve secured an alliance with the Targaryen Queen, they'll turn against the Lannisters and intend to simply go back to the Reach once it’s all over.</p><p>“Of course. Growing Strong” Princess Sansa said with a mocking tone.</p><p>Lord Royce who was also sitting opposite Itachi simply frowned, his distaste clear on his face, “What do you propose we do now Princess?”</p><p>“Let’s continue with the parley. But we will not kill the wight. Perhaps cut off a hand or a leg and burn it—but only that. We must tell them that more people should see this evidence. It doesn’t matter if the Tyrells send little help. Upon seeing the wight and knowing that more than a million more of these things are marching south, I’m sure the lords will be pressed to act and send help. This isn’t just a Northern problem. If the North falls, they’ll be next.”</p><p>“And the Tyrell’s plan of betrayal?” Lord Royce asked.</p><p>Itachi watched the princess’ lips purse, her face turned thoughtful before shaking her head, “I cannot decide yet my lord. I have no love for the Lannisters. They deserve to experience some comeuppance. As for the Tyrells…Perhaps the best thing to do right now would be to wait. Daenerys Targaryen's returning to Westeros is inevitable. We might be able to use this information and Jaime Lannister for a favorable agreement with her”</p><p>“Aa, about Jaime Lannister, I have spied on the Hand, Lord Kevan Lannister. He will demand for his nephew’s release during the parley” Itachi reported.</p><p>“He can demand all he wants but they won’t have him. House Lannister owes House Stark many unpaid debts. I shall count them one by one in front of Tommen if needs be” the Princess said with steel in her voice.</p><p>“That’s right, Princess” Lord Royce strongly agreed, “The Kingslayer has done the kingdoms much wrong and does not deserve to be released that easily from captivity. He must be made to pay for his crimes”</p><p>“And he will my lord, that I will make sure of” the Princess promised.</p><p>“Princess, there’s something we must talk about though. Here, look at this book” Itachi pushed the book he was reading to Princess Sansa who dropped her own reading material to pick up his book.</p><p>“What is it you want me to look at?” she asked with puzzled blue eyes after looking at the page he had the book opened.</p><p>“I borrowed that book from your Uncle. That is regarding House Targaryen. It mentioned the citadel of Dragonstone being made of almost all black stone”</p><p>The Princess and Lord Royce both sat up and looked at him with surprised but thoroughly intrigued eyes.</p><p>“You think them dragon glass?” the Vale lord asked with his bushy brows knitted.</p><p>“I suspect, yes” Itachi answered before pulling out one of the daggers from a small leather pouch at his side and presenting it to the two, “Look. This dragonglass is also made of black stone, is it not? What are the chances of the black stone abundant in Dragonstone being the same?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes. It is certainly worth investigating” the Princess remarked before turning to Lord Royce, “My lord, the rumors told by the merchants, did it mention when exactly Daenerys Targaryen left Slaver’s Bay and where exactly she is now?”</p><p>“Based on the rumors my people from Gulltown reported, the Targaryen woman left about a moon or so ago. There’s no clear report where she is at the moment though”</p><p>“And, how long is the journey between Slaver’s Bay and Westeros?” Itachi quickly asked as follow up, clearly understanding the Princess' line of thinking.</p><p>“It’s two moons and a fortnight with favorable winds and no stops. But, considering she has over a hundred thousands under her rule, and there were mentions of Dothraki horses so they’re bound to make stops along the way for supplies otherwise they’ll starve—probably three to four moons”</p><p>“That means we have two to three moons left to take dragonglass from the island undisturbed—that is, if they are indeed dragonglass” the Princess concluded.</p><p>“We can go investigate the island after the parley. I can make arrangements for a ship” Lord Royce proposed.</p><p>Princess Sansa shook her head, “No Lord Royce, no need to go through the trouble. Yet. Let us raise this issue during the parley tomorrow. That way we can get more help. The Royal Fleet and perhaps some ships from the Redwyne Fleet may provide some use”</p><p>“Of course. A much better move” Lord Royce said with a small smile, “It’s time these people get off their asses and do something good and useful for the kingdoms for once” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You come here, ask for a parley and demand our support for a war against what? Grumpkins and snarks? And all these after Houses Tully and Stark rebelled against the Iron Throne? After you have captured my nephew Ser Jaime Lannister?” Lord Kevan asked with a harsh tone, his green eyes cold and hard.</p><p>Sansa suppressed rolling her eyes at the man’s words, “Lord Kevan, in case you have forgotten, my brother Robb was made King of the North AND the Trident and my brother Rickon is his legitimate heir. Ser Jaime has gone to Riverrun with an army with the intent to take away my dear Uncle Edmure’s castle and to give it to the Freys who I am sure you’re aware of massacred half my family under laws of Guest Rights. As such he was captured and kept as a prisoner of war. He’s also being held for his attempt at my brother Brandon’s life.”</p><p>Another old man, one she was informed was the newly elected High Septon, spoke next with an amused but condescending tone.</p><p>“King of the North and the Trident? My lady you must be mistaken. There is no such thing as the Kingdom of the North and the Trident. If I may remind you, your ancestor Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror. Your father bent the knee to King Robert Baratheon, and in his last moments, admitted to his treason against the Crown”</p><p>Sansa didn’t fully understand why exactly the old man was given a place in Tommen’s Small Council when previous leaders of the faith were not.</p><p>Lord Royce has informed her that the man was also known as the High Sparrow, leader of the Faith Militant. Based on the information he was able to gather, Cersei had apparently sought the man and had tried to use him and his followers to bring down the Tyrells. The deceased mad woman had foolishly supported the man’s election to High Septon and convinced Tommen to sign a decree restoring the faith’s military order with the right to bear arms and dispense justice—an act that hasn’t been done since the group was disbanded by Jaehaerys I.</p><p>Lifting her chin and staring the man in the eye, Sansa spoke, “I know history very well, I was taught it from a very young age. You also don’t have to remind me of the events that happened during my Lord Father’s last moments Your Holiness. I was there while you were not. And yes Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon, but do remember Eddard Stark helped end the reign of the Targaryens and bent the knee to King Robert of House Baratheon. But where are the Baratheons now?”</p><p>“This is unacceptable! Truly vile! How dare you insinuate—!” Grandmaester Pycelle first reacted, his words ending in coughs.</p><p>The other lords also shifted in their seats, frowns etched on their faces.</p><p>The High Sparrow’s eyes narrowed at her but Sansa ignored it. She turned her head to look at a discomfited Margaery and a squirming Tommen instead and addressed them, “Winter is here. Let’s not waste more time playing these games, shall we? We have come here not to debate the legitimacy of your rule but to speak of the danger that’s coming for us all. I know very well words don’t mean anything to all of you. So, if it pleases you, allow us to present the proof of our claim so we can move forward with this parley”</p><p>He may have grown a bit older but Tommen clearly remained meek and tractable, looking first to his wily rose of a wife then his Hand Ser Kevan.</p><p>Only after his granduncle gave a terse nod did Tommen face her.</p><p>“Very well Lady Sansa. Show us this evidence” he said, looking at her with large, uncertain eyes.</p><p>With a short command from Lord Royce, two Vale knights went and retrieved the other two northern soldiers who kept guard of the wight.</p><p>The short time spent waiting for them to return was full of tension—all of them looking at and sizing each other.</p><p>The parley was conducted in one of the large courtyards. Three pavilions were erected.</p><p>On the Lannister side of the pavilion were of course Tommen, Margaery, the Hand Ser Kevan, Ser Addam Marbrand, Lord Lewys Lydden, Lord Roland Crakehall, the ancient Grandmaester Pycelle, the High Sparrow and all the kingsguards.</p><p>On the Tyrell side were the old Lady Olenna, Lord Mace, Lord Paxter Redwyne, the sour-looking Lord Randyll Tarly, his heir Dickon and a dozen more guards.</p><p>Beside herself sat Lord Royce and behind them stood Itachi, Lady Brienne and a dozen guards made up of Northmen, Rivermen and Valemen.</p><p>When the four men arrived with the crate, Itachi went to help release the wight as was planned, deliberately making sure the box was placed to face Tommen and Margaery for additional effects.</p><p>The moment it was opened and tipped forward, the wight inside made its unholy creaking sound and bolted with hands outstretched for the King and Queen who both screamed their heads off like the world was ending.</p><p>The other lords stood up from their seats, all of them unsheathing their swords and looking at the wight with wide eyes. Lord Tyrell and Grandmaester Pycelle in particular looked as if they were ready to make water there and then.</p><p>“Idiots! Get that thing away from your King and Queen! Kill it! Kill it!” Lady Olenna commanded, voice one of panic and anger.</p><p>When one kingsguard tried to cut down the wight, Itachi yanked it back, making Margaery and Tommen calm down a little.</p><p>With the wight still trying to escape from its captivity and making its awful sound in the background, Sansa stood up to address the crowd.</p><p>“This wight was captured and taken from the Haunted Forest. As you can see, it’s clearly that of a dead man. There are currently only three ways known to kill them. The first is fire.”</p><p>Itachi cut one of the wight’s flailing arms that had very little rotten flesh left while another Vale knight lit a torch and burned the severed part in demonstration.</p><p>“The second is Valyrian Steel which we all know is very rare. And the third is dragonglass.”</p><p>“Kill it! Kill it!” Lady Olenna ordered again.</p><p>“No” Sansa said looking at the woman, “We will not be killing the wight. We will keep it alive… undead. It shall serve as evidence for others who may not believe of what’s beyond the Wall.”</p><p>At her nod, the wight was returned to the box and the lid slammed shut.</p><p>With faces still that of varying degrees of fear, shock and disturbance, the lords slowly sat on their seats. Some started talking under their breaths to their neighbors while others simply stared at the crate as if they still feared it would reopen and the undead would jump out and get them.</p><p>Lord Royce stood up and spoke up next, his booming voice making everyone turn to him.</p><p>“This is but just one of the enemies we're are going to face my lords. I urge you all to take this seriously. The Long Night was more than eight thousand years ago, which means the enemy has been strengthening itself and has been collecting an army for thousands of years. By now, the White Walkers has most likely millions of wights in their army. I tell you, I myself was highly skeptical at first. But my son Waymar who joined the Night’s Watch years ago died during a ranging. For his sake, I asked more questions. After more investigation, I found out that one of the Black Brothers who went with him spoke of White Walkers and tried to escape the Black to warn his family and run south. I have spoken with Prince Jon, the former Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. He has tried to evacuate the Wildling settlement beyond the Wall from an attack of the White Walkers and their wights. He only succeeded in rescuing about five thousand. I and my men have listened to the rescued Wildlings speak and they have all spoken of the same horrors. Tens of thousands of their people have died and now serve the Army of the Dead. And, it’s also there they witnessed a White Walker raise the dead into wights by simply raising its hand.”</p><p>“The Wall. What about the Wall? It’s stood for thousands of years” Ser Kevan pointed out with a pale, tensed face.</p><p>Sansa answered the question raised this time and took the opportunity to press the gravity of the matter further.  </p><p>“The Wall is said to be warded with magic, yes. But as I said, it has been eight thousand years. And with the White Walkers also having magic of their own, are you really going to put all your trust on the Wall not collapsing? Also, there’s something more important you all should know about. The Wall has nineteen castles. With their call for aid ignored over the centuries, the Night’s Watch only had a few of them manned and maintained properly. We of the North and the Vale have already sent men to see to those castles but with hundreds of years of disrepair, there is no telling whether there are secret tunnels the dead could use to pass through. Moreover, we must also take into account the two sides of the Wall. When true winter sets in, the waters around Eastwatch-by-the-Sea may freeze enough to allow them to walk around. If not through Eastwatch, then there is the possibility of them making it through Westwatch-by-the-Bridge.”</p><p>Thankfully, it seemed the lords were taking her words in with much seriousness, their faces growing more and more worried with every word she spoke.</p><p>“Fire. You said fire can kill them. And Valyrian steel and dragonglass” Lord Tarly spoke next in a terse voice.</p><p>“Yes, Lord Tarly, that is correct” Sansa confirmed with a respectful nod.</p><p>“Fire we all know how to make. You can forget about Valyrian steel. But dragonglass…Where do you expect us to find them girl?”</p><p>“There is a possibility of large dragon glass deposits at Dragonstone. Once done here, that is where we intend to go to investigate further” Sansa answered.</p><p>“And this is where we ask you to decide my lords” Lord Royce spoke once more, his fierce slate-gray eyes meeting those with the other lords, “The dead are marching as we speak. There is no time to waste. The Wall needs more men to defend it and if, the Seven forbid, it collapses, we need an army to fight and defeat them. The more time they’re given, the greater area they cover, the stronger their army becomes”</p><p>After Lord Royce’s speech, a break was requested by the Lannister party, no doubt to discuss the matter amongst themselves and come up with a decision.</p><p>When they resumed, Ser Kevan spoke first. "The Crown shall send aid North with these terms: First, the North, the Vale and the Riverlands shall return to the fold under King Tommen’s peace. Second, you shall aid us in repelling Daenerys Targaryen and her armies' imminent invasion. And lastly, you shall set Ser Jaime Lannister free.”</p><p>
  <em>Lannisters, Tyrells and their greed.</em>
</p><p>Sansa wasn’t surprised. She had expected it. She has known the Lannisters would have lofty demands.</p><p>Standing up and taking the time to smoothen the skirt of her gown, she spoke in a calm voice, “If these are indeed your terms my lord, then there is nothing more to discuss”</p><p>She nodded at her guards to give them the signal to prepare to leave the courtyard.</p><p>“What? You’re going to go walk away just like that?” Lord Kevan demandingly asked.</p><p>“Yes. Perhaps Daenerys Targaryen can offer us better terms"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No wonder the Targaryens had madness running in their veins. This place looks far too grim and dark and the atmosphere is stifling. I would go mad myself if had to live here. I envy Lord Royce and his retinue right now,” Princess Sansa murmured softly. Her left hand was placed lightly at the crook of his arm and they're walking side by side while two Northern guards followed behind them.</p><p>Itachi bit back a smile at the comment and continued to quietly survey his surroundings, his <em>sharingan</em> committing the impressive architecture to memory. Mentally though, he agreed with the princess. Dragonstone was indeed a very grim place, even to him who has seen and has been to many dark places.</p><p>There’s just something in the air and the structures of the island. Something that felt heavy and forbidding. The books he read attributed it to magic and sorcery but he identified it with wrath, sorrow, suffering and death.</p><p>He didn’t like it one bit. It reminded him far too much of…of his fallen clan. Given the choice, he’d actually want to be back at Winterfell braving the cold rather than in the Targaryen stronghold enduring its terrible atmosphere.</p><p>With a dark sense of humor though, he thought that had the other members of <em>Akatsuki</em> or Orochimaru seen it, they would’ve no doubt chosen the island as one of their main bases just for its history and the dramatic appearance it made.</p><p>After the Princess Sansa’s threat of allying with Daenerys Targaryen, the parley in Kingslanding had turned into a vicious haggling which ended with…somewhat favorable results.</p><p>In exchange for the sample wight and the Northern Alliance’s neutrality in the imminent war between the Iron Throne and the invading Targaryen’s forces, the Crown—that is the Lannisters and the Tyrells—agreed to send five shiploads of grain and other foodstuffs.</p><p>In addition, they also swore to send five thousand men with their own provisions to help in the fight against the White Walkers and the army of the dead.</p><p>Finally, they provided ten ships with proper crews and trained miners and smiths from the Westerlands to extract dragon glass from Dragonstone and help turn them into weapons once they go back North.</p><p>It was not everything the Princess Sansa hoped to get out of the negotiation but she did have very low expectations of the two power-hungry southern families and so accepted their contributions. They're better than nothing after all. </p><p>To ensure the agreement regarding the food would be upheld, the Princess of the North had sent Lord Royce and half of his retinue to Highgarden where the provisions would be coming from while she tasked the Lady Brienne and some of the knights from the Riverlands and the Vale to oversee the army that would be marching North.</p><p>As for their group, they’re currently in the dreary island of Dragonstone.</p><p>He had been right. There were indeed large deposits of dragon glass in the island and the men the Lannisters and the Tyrells sent with the ten ships were currently busy mining the black material. Once done, they’re returning with the ships to White Harbor.</p><p>“Itachi, you’re clearly a great warrior and highly intelligent. You have seen the dead when you went on that wight hunt. If we had a million of them marching south, do you think the preparations we’re making would be adequate?” the Princess asked, making him turn his attention to her.</p><p>The question was something he expected. He’s come to realize that behind the red-haired princess’ manners and restrained facade, she possessed a strong and keen mind and at the same time a bit of paranoia and a strong instinct for survival.</p><p>He couldn’t fault her for it. No, in fact, he admired her for it. He himself had been wondering if everything they’re doing would be enough.</p><p>The White Walkers and their army were dangerous. Not only were they impervious to fatigue and hunger and the cold, they also possessed an unexplainable power. And that’s the one thing that’s making him wary.</p><p>Chakra he understood very well. It’s in his blood and bones. He knew how to control and wield it, has the brains to manipulate it according to his needs. But the power their enemy possessed was something else entirely. He didn’t know its source or its limits. The fact that it could raise the dead was troubling. Same with the <em>Edo Tensei</em>, he believed that anything that could bring back the dead to some semblance of life was just…wrong. Foul.</p><p>He’s confident of his power and his skills and knew he could contribute a lot in the upcoming fight. But he’s not so arrogant as to think their victory was already assured. He was but a mortal man after all. His chakra was not infinite and, despite his health being better than it’s ever been before, his body could still fail due to exhaustion.</p><p>Not only that, he also could not help but think if his techniques would be enough. He has already proven that the wights could be killed by his fireball jutsus but…</p><p>What if they knew how to adapt? To change? What if they had more hidden powers? Would the black flames of his <em>Amaterasu</em> be enough to burn thousands upon thousands of the walking corpses? Would his <em>Susanoo</em> be enough to battle all the White Walkers? What if the so-called Night King was immortal? Would the Sword of <em>Totsuka</em> be enough to seal him away for all eternity?</p><p>“In truth, I could not tell you all the preparations we’re doing right now would be enough as I myself do not have a full understanding of the powers the White Walkers and the Night King possessed,” he said in response to the question the princess raised and felt a little bad when her face showed not only disappointment but weariness too.</p><p>“This is all madness,” the red-haired princess muttered, “Magical enemies to the North, shrewd enemies here in the South and soon we will have Daenerys Targaryen and her magical dragons flying over all our heads. She wants the Seven Kingdoms. If everything we’re doing prove insufficient against the army of the dead, then we would be forced to ask for her help. I do not relish the thought of it. Asking for her assistance would no doubt mean bending the knee and the North had had enough of bending knees to southern rulers.”</p><p>“Hn. It may not come to that, Princess. The White Walkers and the Night King may possess untold powers but your history has proven that dragons, both the magical kind and their human riders, can be killed. Since they can be killed, they can be used as leverage,” Itachi pointed out.</p><p>Princess Sansa slowly turned and looked at him. “Leverage?” she asked carefully with a perfect brow raised.</p><p>“If she’s going to use them to threaten your people, why not use them to threaten her and hers? It’s only fair game,” he responded with a faint smirk.</p><p>The princess’ beautiful blue eyes narrowed and turned piercing. It reminded him of the pointy end of a deadly kunai. “And how do you propose we go about threatening dragons, my lord?”</p><p>He was about to open his mouth when a panicked voice called out for the princess, making them both turn instantly toward the direction it came from.</p><p>It was a Northern guard, pale-faced and panting after what looked like a short but intense marathon. The apprehension so very evident in his eyes immediately raised the danger alarms inside Itachi’s head.</p><p>“Princess Sansa!” the guard gasped, body bent somewhat with his hands clutching his trembling knees.</p><p>“What is it?” Princess Sansa asked, voice sharp and severe and the hand clutching Itachi’s arm gone stiff.</p><p>“Ships, Princess! So many of them. With the Kraken banner!” the guard reported in a rushed, frightened voice.</p><p>Princess Sansa gasped before asking hurriedly. “Kraken? Are there dragon banners too? Is it Daenerys Targaryen?”</p><p>“No. No dragon banners, Princess Sansa. The men from the Reach and the West say it’s most likely Euron Greyjoy come to take Dragonstone and hold it for Daenerys Targaryen!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi friends,<br/>My apologies for the hiatus...<br/>Family and real life issues, ya know?<br/>I hope you all are safe and well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Halloween treat! I hope you guys enjoy it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Ironborn attack! And they don’t have an army. They only have miners and smiths and the sailors of the ships and her paltry retinue of Northern and Riverlander guards.</p><p>“We have to do something! The Ironborn cannot be allowed near the ships for the dragon glass transport. They’ll surely destroy them. The dragon glass, the miners and the smiths—we need them North! They can’t die here!” Sansa spoke in a panic as she gripped Itachi’s arm hard with trembling hands, her mind still reeling at the terrifying report.</p><p>“Princess Sansa,” her dark-haired companion calmly said before putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing it gently. “Princess be at peace. They won’t step on the island.”</p><p>Taking a large gulp of air to calm herself, she looked into his eyes to search for reassurance and asked, “You can fend them off?”</p><p>“Have I not given you enough proof of how capable I am?” he asked with a raised brow, his lips curling up a little. His eyes showing nothing but cool and confidence that she felt her terror diminish almost instantly.</p><p>But of course! This is Itachi. The same Itachi who braved the Haunted Forest and easily caught wights all by himself. Itachi who has proven his great power when he rescued Rickon and taken back Winterfell from Ramsay and his allies. Itachi who captured the Kingslayer and helped her Tully relatives turn away the Lannister army and get rid of the Freys.</p><p>“Harlon, Torrhen, and Edric, am I right?” she heard him address their guards, “Please go and quickly have all the men pick up whatever weapon they can find and tell them to seek refuge in the buildings.”</p><p>After the guards voiced their agreement and swiftly left to follow their orders, he turned to her next.</p><p>“Let’s get you to safety, Princess Sansa,” he murmured softly before bending and unceremoniously picking her up, making her squeal in surprise as she clutched at his shoulders.</p><p>Feeling awkward with his arms under her knees and around her back and her face close to his chin and neck, she squirmed and tried to demand politely, “What are you doing? Please put me down, I can walk just fine on my own.”</p><p>“No. We have to move fast,” he responded, looking apologetically down at her. “I’m going to run using great speed and I don’t want to you to go dizzy so please close your eyes.”</p><p>Feeling the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks, she gave up protesting and closed her eyes then pressed her face on his shoulder. After only a beat, she felt him move. He was so swift it felt like he was one with the wind himself. When she braved to lift her lids a little, all she saw were dizzying blurs that she had to immediately snap her eyes closed once more.</p><p>“We’re here,” he declared after no longer than a minute.</p><p>And yes, they were indeed inside the Chamber of the Painted Table when she reopened her eyes. He put her down on one of the large wooden chairs before crouching low and looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“Stay here Princess,” he said. “You can watch from the windows but for your safety, don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>When he looked about to stand up, she snapped forward to grab at his arms and pleaded softly. “Don’t leave me alone here, please. I can’t…You can…You can make a…a copy of yourself, right?” she asked then winced at how ridiculous her voice sounded while begging.</p><p>But all the terrible memories of being by herself and trying to survive in Kingslanding, then in the Vale and finally in Winterfell came rushing back and she felt acute fear eat at her heart. She didn’t want to be left behind. She had enough of being alone and defenseless.</p><p>He stared at her for a moment before his face softened. “Alright. I’ll leave a clone for your protection.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she breathed then sagged on her chair in relief. Wanting to know how he’s going to deal with the damned Ironborn, she inquired, “What are you going to do? How do you plan to confront them?”</p><p>“Well, this is Dragonstone. It seems only fitting that we greet them properly with dragons and chase them away with fire,” he responded with a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.</p><p>Sansa felt her mouth drop a little at the revelation. “You-You have dragons?”</p><p>She was confused. He’s never spoken once about owning dragons. And if he did own dragons, why didn’t he offer them before to help with the preparations against the White Walkers? And where could he have hidden them? Did he perhaps use his mysterious storage seals? Did he have more magic tricks he hasn’t shown yet?</p><p>Itachi’s amusement grew and his lips quirked up. “No Princess, I don’t have dragons. But I do have certain techniques that can create water dragons and I can breathe fire.”</p><p>With her mouth slack still at the information he gave, she watched as he moved his fingers a little bit and another Itachi came into existence. Even after seeing it done before, she still can’t help but feel surprised. It’s just…she’s never heard or seen anything like it. Who else could make copies of their own selves?</p><p>“I have to go now. If you want to talk more, you can do so with my clone,” he said while getting up to his feet. He looked down at her for a while then, after a nod and a hesitant, gentle pat on her head, he disappeared, leaving her with…another him.</p><p>***</p><p>While body flickering through the rest of the distance to the shore, Itachi observed the panicked, shouting men hurriedly running to hide inside the empty buildings of the island, their hands carrying whatever weapons they could. Fear and anger for the approaching Ironborn people were very much evident on the faces of everyone he’s seen.</p><p>He’s read about the Iron Islanders while at Riverrun. He knew that they’re one of the, if not the most hated group in Westeros for their culture of reaving and raping. The western coasts, especially the Riverlands were recorded to have suffered from Ironborn people for centuries. Even the North, and Winterfell in particular, has recently tasted misery from their hands.</p><p>He honestly didn’t care much about them. But Princess Sansa was right. There was so much at stake. The ships for transport, the dragon glass and all the people—they all needed to go North to help prepare for the upcoming war with the dead. And so he needed to deal with the unwanted intruders.</p><p>Upon reaching the shore, he looked towards the sea and looked at the approaching ships and sighed. There were so many of them. It was perhaps the entire Ironborn Fleet. He really didn’t want to kill more people.</p><p>Letting chakra flow to his legs and feet, he stepped on the water and sprinted forward, making use of his shinobi speed. When he reached the line beyond where their transport ships were docked, he made the hand seals for the advanced Water Dragon Bullet Technique and controlled the enormous dragon to crash against one of the ships, wrecking it almost in half.</p><p>He listened to the panicked shouts of the people from the destroyed ship and waited, all the while hoping the Ironborn in the other ships would get the message and turn their vessels around and leave.</p><p>After several minutes, when the ships continued to move forward undeterred, he performed the same technique. He created three dragons this time then directed them to do the same as the first had done.</p><p>He again waited for a few more minutes. When that still didn’t work, starting to feel annoyed and wanting to send an even harsher message, he activated his mangekyou sharingan and let the black flames of <em>Amaterasu</em> consume the entire vanguard of the fleet.</p><p>It worked. With the frontline ships slowly incinerating and the people inside of them shouting and jumping to the sea, the remaining ships stopped moving. Then they slowly turned around and sailed away.</p><p>***</p><p>Sansa watched with bated breath from one of the tall windows as Itachi’s form became a speck in the distance. She watched as he stopped many yards away from the approaching Ironborn Fleet. Then she gasped when she saw something enormous rise from the sea. It looked like a snake and moved fast over the water then crashed against one of the ships on the frontline.</p><p>“What was that?” She asked the silent Itachi clone at her side, unable to identify what the thing was due to the distance.</p><p>“A water dragon made using the sea water,” her companion responded in an even tone.</p><p>“A water dragon,” Sansa breathed sharply, stunned at the spectacle she witnessed even though he already told her before he was going to use one. “How?! How is it possible to make such a thing?”</p><p>She’s impressed with everything he’s done so far in Winterfell and then in Riverrun and Kingslanding but those all failed in comparison to what she’s seeing at the moment. To create a dragon from water—that feat was far too magical. Simply impossible for normal humans. Was he perhaps some kind of a god? Did he come from a land of deities and magical beings?</p><p>When she didn’t hear a response, she turned her head to look at her companion and asked again, “How was that possible? Are all the people from your land capable of doing such a thing?”</p><p>“No Princess. Not all can make such a thing. Only a few people can.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question of how,” she pointed out.</p><p>The Itachi clone then explained haltingly, his voice careful, “In my land, there are people with…more active energy we call chakra. It can be physical or spiritual energy and…can be affiliated with the elements such as fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. We hone this chakra for many things—combat and healing amongst them. What you’re seeing right now is chakra applied in combat using water.”</p><p>“Can you make fire dragons as well?” she asked, remembering their earlier conversation about Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons. Fire dragons would greatly help them not just with the war against the dead but also in pushing back Daenerys Targaryen and her armies if the need arises.</p><p>“Yes. But those are of lesser quality. Look at the sea Princess,” the clone commanded gently.</p><p>Sansa did as he asked and gasped at what she saw. “What in the world is that?” she asked, a bit horrified to see what looked like black masses devouring the entire frontline of the Ironborn Fleet.</p><p>“That’s my own special technique called Amaterasu. I can cast it by sight. Once created, those flames will continue burning indefinitely until its target is completely incinerated.”</p><p>“This…it can be used against the dead!” Sansa exclaimed then turned to him with a puzzled look. “With this, the dragon glass might no longer be needed. Why didn’t you say anything about it before?”</p><p>“Princess, I did not tell you and the rest about it because I don’t want you to put all your hopes in it. This technique not only requires time and drains a lot of my chakra, it also takes a huge toll on my eyes. Aside from that, if the enemy is fast enough, they can escape it and the chakra used would end up wasted,” the clone admitted.</p><p>“I…I see.” Still meeting his dark gaze, she asked, “Are all these things—these techniques you’re capable of—are they what you meant when you said leverage against Daenerys Targaryen earlier?”</p><p>The clone nodded in confirmation, his eyes so dark and intense it made her shiver a bit. “As the only Targaryen left and the only one to have awakened them after centuries, I am sure her dragons are far more important to her than her armies. She wouldn’t want to see them killed.”</p><p>“No, she wouldn’t,” Sansa agreed softly, her breath caught in her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>